


Never A Dull Moment

by IreneClaire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Danny, BAMF Kono, Bonding, Danno does surf, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Some Steve Whump, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneClaire/pseuds/IreneClaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun little story with an attempt at Kono and Danny bonding time.  Over a long relaxing three-day holiday weekend, Kono and Danny's surfing plans are impacted by a hostage situation at a medical clinic. Attempt at Kono and Danny bonding time and a tiny bit of Steve whumpage. My OC's Doctor Ramirez, Becca, Ellen, Jasper Mitchell are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**Chapter One**

 

Kono grinned as she watched Danny finally jog out of the 5-0 offices. His stealthy departure on the Friday afternoon was timed to occur after both Steve and Chin had already left themselves for the long holiday weekend. Chin had left earlier to visit family on the Big Island and Steve a few hours later with only plans to have three days dedicated to restoring his father's car. In fact, he was chomping at the bit to immerse himself in axle grease for the special boxes which had arrived from the mainland.

She had to smile to herself because in reality they all knew what she and Danny were planning for the weekend; but out of a type of gentle respect, they allowed him the luxury of supposed secrecy.

In fact, it was Steve who had seen the three boards not so nonchalantly attached to the roof of her small red car.

 _"Three boards? Including two of your old pro ones? Something's going on."_  His sly grin and raised eyebrows had been duly stashed at her pointed glare to not antagonize their friend about is growing skills in the sport but also his enthusiasm.

 _"Don't."_  Kono warned with a hint of a warning anger in her tone.  _"I mean it."_

Steve continued to grin, with folded arms and a long-innate arrogance. _"So? Is he any good?"_

Her eyes widened in an increased level of annoyance at the challenge. Friend and now student, with she as the experienced teacher and coach was equally offended by Steve's taunting questions aimed entirely at Danny. The boards on the roof were testament to Danny's well-earned improvements and they had planned to up the ante for the weekend.

 _"I mean. Seriously, Kono. The North shore?"_  Unconvinced that their weekend plans were wise, he continued to doubt Danny's ability or the intelligence of Kono's coaching choices. Arms still folded tightly across his chest, he was suddenly chastised to heel and even a bit concerned by Kono's belligerent gaze.

 _"You have no idea."_  She stated without apology.  _"None."_

 _"Fine. Just .. don't hurt him too much."_  Steve suddenly breathed out in his own type of mock warning.  _"I'd like to have him back in one whole piece on Tuesday."_  She frowned and then realized that he was genuinely concerned; however, that managed to irk her more because she wouldn't ever put their friend in harm's way.

 _"Lolo! As if I would and besides … give him some credit!"_  Forgetting for a moment their boss to employee relationship, Kono's temper flared briefly as they crossed each other across the smart table. It was Steve's turn to widen his eyes in surprise by her harshly annoyed retort.

 _"He's good. He's ready and surf will be moderate tomorrow. We both know what we're doing."_  Tone tightly in check, Kono dared back with a no-nonsense strong level of confidence. Steve pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes quizzically at the word moderate but held his tongue as Kono continued with her justification.

_"He also likes to surf and enough is enough. It's not funny anymore."_

And for once, Steve recognized that a jibe, no matter how teasingly offered, would ruin the moment plus wrongly challenge Kono's mettle as a valid coach. So with a pleased but sly nod, he let it all go, played oblivious, and didn't mention a word about their weekend plans.

Now, her grin only deepened when she saw the beaming smile freely etched across Danny's face and noted that he'd taken time to change to more appropriate clothing. It was easier for her because she only needed to wear what she needed under her every day clothes. With a practice that began when she was in grade school, she could shed her clothes down to her beachwear in seconds practically anywhere.

"Ready?" She asked with a laugh as he bypassed his Camaro for her car. The coy expression and wide gesture to the openly blue skies were enough answer to what he thought of the short question.

"What? Paradise and surfing?" Danny was firmly acclimated as he tossed his bag into the rear of her car and slid into the passenger seat. Completely relaxed and at ease, the two were off for a sunset set or two to kick-off their long weekend.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Danny bobbed along beside Kono as the sun began to set on the horizon, utterly unable to stop smiling. He would be progressing from one of her old beginner long boards, which he currently sat astride, to one of her more aggressive models.

"Ready to get rid of that log and try out a new beach?" Kono toyed laughingly as she gestured to the wide board he had been borrowing. It was going to be a challenge to try both a new board and better surfing conditions, but Danny was determined.

"We'll take that thing you're sitting on with us tomorrow just in case. But I think the six-footer will be better for you once you get the hang of it." She advised him.

"Before we call it a night, you shred a few here. Now ... on the new one." Kono added coyly. Transitioning from a nearly eight foot board to one two-feet shorter and more narrow was going to be an inordinate challenge. However, what Danny lacked in sometimes reading the water correctly, he offered back in sheer strength and a natural athleticism.

"Really? Now?" He asked. Ready to rid himself of the very embarrassing beginner's long board, Danny's face lit up before he knowingly smirked because Kono trusted that he knew it wasn't going to be at all easy. He'd had enough beginner's close calls and committed enough stupid mistakes to know that he couldn't take the ocean, waves or his surfing equipment lightly. Because of that too, Kono also knew that he would do whatever she said to keep their weekend a safe one.

Looking over his shoulder, Danny noted how far the sun had dipped and then he tried to read their last set. He missed Kono's amusement as she purposefully drifted a bit closer. "Dinner's on the last one in." Danny announced with every intent of catching the next field of waves. Bending down to paddle, he unexpectedly found his board flipping and himself completely submerged under it by a strong unseen force.

"Hey!" Sputtering to the top, he could only tread in shocked awe as Kono waggled her fingers at him in glee. With one hand slammed to the side of his beginner's board, Danny gaped as another gentle roller nearly swamped over his head.

"Sucker, brah!" Having tipped his board in seconds, she was off gauging the final set before he could even heave himself back into place.

"Is that the way it's going to be? Payback, Kono!" Danny shouted into the wind. With Kono already on a moderate curl, he could tell that she was laughing hysterically as he grinned in mock disgust and tried to catch up.

Minutes later, Danny was back out in the glowing surf which reflected the urgently setting sun. He was in love with Kono's smaller board nearly immediately as he duck dived aggressively back beyond the rollers. The board was markedly smaller, lighter and he felt more agile as he hopped astride and waited for his dutiful teacher to meet him on a second board that nearly matched his improved version.

"I like it. This is a great board." He stressed as Kono rolled her eyes. "Why did we wait so long to try this one out?"

She knew he would like it at first because he would feel as if he could put it wherever he wanted. It was Mother Nature who would keep him humble while gaining on his feet during the first wave.

Eye-brows raised in a friendly humor, Kono nodded her approval before reminding him of a few key things. "It's going to move you faster through a wave, brah. Much faster, so you have to be quicker, too, but not necessarily more rough."

With a smile that wouldn't quit, Danny nodded in understanding, but he was anxious to try it out before they truly called it a night. Reaching out in a flash which Kono never saw coming, Danny flipped her board before scooting directly out into a perfectly timed swell. "Mulligan on the dinner bet!"

"Haol'e!" Treading water next to her own board, Kono spat water from her mouth as she regained her seat. Partly anxious for Danny's safety but thrilled about his excitement, Kono never took her eyes off him.

"Go!" She whispered with her hands clasped under her chin. Before she knew it though, she was screaming into the wind. "Go! You got it! Go, Danny!"

Within seconds, Danny was at the crest and riding the wave down in a perfect arc. Her laugh joined his which never actually reached her ears for the sound of the ocean and birds overhead. She could see the surprised tension through his shoulders but Danny never wavered as he made it successfully through on his very first attempt.

"Unbelievable. Beginner's luck, brah!" Kono waved a victorious shaka sign into the air with glee as Danny plunged into the shallows happily. The North Shore would be different but there was no true in-between in surfing: you were either in it, or you were out.

By the satisfied expression on Danny's face, he was definitely in regardless of the challenging real attempts that would come the next morning. Proudly following a few minutes later, Kono knew that her once favorite competition board was going to be permanently bequeathed to a very pleased and excited new owner.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, something had to happen, right? I am aiming for a Kono/Danny bonding story - sans Danno whump - but I decided to pick on Steve a bit. Yes, this IS different and a huge struggle to avoid my usual "fun". I hope it hits the mark .. the muses are trying hard to get it right!
> 
> Original other characters include: Doctor Alphonse "Ponch" Ramirez, wife Ellen, niece Rebecca "Becca" and Doctor Jasper "Jazz" Mitchell

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**Chapter Two**

 

Doctor Alphonse 'Ponch' Ramirez was surprised by the sheer lack of patients at the start of the long holiday weekend. He had purposefully worked with the small clinic's owner, Doctor Jasper 'Jazz' Mitchell, to fully staff every hour as a hectic schedule was anticipated. Between the two physicians, they were rotating hours with the other on call should all hands on deck be required which could be the case during the excitement of a holiday. However, from Jasper's Friday notes, the prior day had been oddly quiet - even boring.

Glancing at the clock and surprised to see it nearing one o-clock in the afternoon with a waiting room which remained firmly empty, Ponch had now discovered the same as he sent half the staff and two volunteers packing.

At the same time Ponch was re-thinking his staffing needs at the clinic, Danny and Kono's private cheering squad of one sat high on the overlook with his best binoculars. He'd been there almost two hours happily eating a take-out lunch and wiping the occasional bead of sweat from his brow. Transfixed, he ached to join them but his arrival would clearly destroy the mood he was witnessing first-hand. He didn't even want to know what their combined reactions would be should they discover that he was taking such joy in spying on their fun.

"Ouch." Steve muttered as Danny took a header into an ill-timed set. "That had to hurt."

Rocking off the bumper of the truck when the blonde head took more than a moment to reappear from a solid pounding, Steve searched the waves worriedly. He relaxed again when the bright glint popped up a few feet from the board only to immediately turn back out into the ocean without hesitation. He laughed softly though when he tracked his gaze to Kono who was obviously tearing into his partner for not paying attention. Danny not only could swim and swim well, he could surf. In fact, he was shredding up the waves more-so than getting pummeled into the sandy bottom. It was apparent that Kono was now on her student's case for things she thought he should be well aware; his last rough tumble being uncalled for in her opinion.

"Upping the stakes." Steve added with a grin as he watched the more experienced Kono master a particularly stunning curl. Her demonstration seemed to flummox Danny who apparently loathed the concept of moving another inch until she rejoined him beyond the breakers. He grinned foolishly when a massive discussion ensued.

"Gotcha, partner." He added under his breath with a chuckle. Even from the distance, Steve could see that Danny's hands were waving demonstratively through the air. Nearly unseated at one point by his own doing, Steve grinned widely when a disgusted Kono pushed Danny hard in the shoulder and it took him a few seconds to regain his seated balance.

After that things quieted for a time as the two resumed what evidently was a very serious talk. Then out of the blue, Steve watched as Kono used her foot to purposefully topple Danny right off his board. She had done it no less than twice before and Steve chuckled once again as his partner disappeared from sight. "Good one! He will never learn!"

Next to Steve's knee a small shadow appeared out of the corner of his eye. He frowned distractedly when a hard nudge pushed into his knee. "Not now." Unwilling to be disturbed because Danny hadn't surfaced from the friendly capsizing, Steve kept his eyes trained on the waves. As the shadow persisted in invading his space, he moved along the bumper of his truck where he'd setup his ad hoc picnic - but the shadow followed. Seconds later there was another annoying nudge which he again ignored for his focus on the sea.

"Oh, oh. Where are you?" Steve muttered pensively as he searched through the binoculars. "Come on, Danno, that was nothing."

Seconds passed and his partner still had yet to surface, however the confusion and worry was soon put to bed when Danny finally did pop up. This time though, well on the opposite side of where Kono was sitting. From there, the calculated sneak attack took on an entirely new nature. There was a soundless shout and a startled look on Kono's face just before payback was delivered.

"Ah - ha! Perfect!" Steve laughed out loud as his partner two-fisted Kono's board to literally send the unsuspecting young woman catapulting into the waters. Still snickering as Danny dove to retrieve his own surf board, a third more firmly placed poke and sharp whine finally pulled him away.

"What?" Steve muttered mildly irked now, only to find himself looking down into big brown eyes. He recognized her almost instantly but was completely confused as to why Doctor Ramirez's dog would be loose and far away from both home and clinic.

"Koa?" Her tail wagged slowly and Steve swore it was in relief as heat poured off the one year old Bull Terrier's brindle coat. Her tongue was hanging out the side of a large, toothy grin as she panted heavily in the afternoon heat. "What are you doing out here?"

Stuffing his remaining food into the bag it came in, Steve also packed up his binoculars so he could idle his truck for the air conditioning and get Koa out of the heat.

"Come here, puppy." Willingly allowing herself to be lifted into the rear seat, Koa collapsed in a panting puddle of Bull Terrier with her face angled towards the air conditioning vent which Steve had thumbed on high. Before calling Ponch, Steve left Koa to fish two cold bottles of water out of the cooler in the front seat and then made a face as he dumped his lunch out again to retrieve the shallow white take-out container. As he wiped any crumbs and liquid from the sturdy base, Steve reprimanded her gently. "You owe me a new lunch, puppy."

Not quite a puppy anymore, everyone still called the rough-housing and very independent female Terrier ' _puppy_ '. She only deigned to listen to her primary owner and sometimes, even Ponch had difficulty curbing her natural enthusiasm and an abhorrently strong prey drive.

"What did you chase this time?" Steve gently teased her as he maneuvered the now water-filled container under her chin. But he grimaced when he saw the torn front pad on her front left paw. Her enthusiastic lapping of water paused warningly as Steve tried to examine the bloody streaks and damage.

"It's alright. Be a good girl, Koa." Steve soothed as he insisted that he be able to take a closer look despite the stiffening body language. "Let me see it."

Koa knew him fairly well but was not the most patient of animals. Her hot and achy condition added to her usual less than tolerant personalty and Steve wisely took his time. After a longer consideration, she relinquished her injured paw to his inspection while resuming her drinking only to finish with a sloppy lick placed across the back of Steve's hand. He frowned as he saw the flap of torn black skin, under which a deep reddened gouge oozed blood steadily. It was grimy and dirt-encrusted, and without a doubt very painful.

"It's a good thing you're owned by a doctor because that will need to be cleaned up young lady." Steve stroked Koa's head before stowing the empty container into the cooler and sliding into the driver's seat. With another reluctant look at the ocean, Steve sighed in resignation.

"Let's take you home." Talking to the dog while both backing his truck out of the parking space and dialing the good doctor, Steve had to laugh at Koa's newly content expression.

"I hope it was worth it because Ponch is not going to be happy with you." Knowing she was finally in good hands, Koa wagged her tail at Steve's voice before sighing around her heavily panted breaths.

 _"Steve?"_  The doctor's voice boomed loudly over the hands-free link in the truck, almost hesitant at first for the unexpected call on his private cell phone.  _"It's good to hear from you. What do I owe the pleasure?"_

"Hey, Doc. Are you missing something today?" He asked with an amused tone. "Or, someone … like your dog?"

 _"What? No. She's in my office. Sleeping."_  Ramirez insisted as his voice echoed in the interior, making Koa's tail thump all the louder on the leather seat. Glancing in the rearview mirror, Steve laughed when the dog had the gall to cock her head at the gruff sound of Doctor Ramirez's voice.

"No, you shouldn't be so happy because you're in trouble." Steve whispered in her direction. "Big, big trouble. Just you wait!"

 _"Damnable creature."_  Ponch chuffed out angrily as he strolled from room to room at the clinic. Still disbelieving that Koa had snuck out the back door - or even the front one at that - and unattended, he finally resumed his reluctant conversation about his wayward dog. " _She's not here. Where did you find her?"_

"On one of the lookouts and I'm bringing her to you now." Steve shared in amusement. "She's over-heated and cut her paw, but I'm sure you can check her out. I gave her some water and she's currently camped out in the back of my truck."

 _"I hope you can hear me, Koa."_  Leering at the Terrier who was now wagging her tail even harder if possible at the sound of her beloved owner's voice, Steve pointed meaningfully to the speaker as if she could truly understand the words.

"Here it comes!" Steve advised the grinning, unperturbed Brindle face. "You ready?"

 _"Bad, bad puppy. Bad, Koa! You just wait until you get home. Crate. Do you hear me? Crate!"_  Ponch reiterated his loud reprimands over the air waves to his dog's utter bliss.

 _"Is she listening to me, Steve?"_  He demanded with another disgusted snort.  _"Is she getting all of this?"_

"Oh sure. Definitely, Doc. Every word is being taken to heart!" Sarcastically stated, Steve needed to laugh before he ended the call. What was more clear was that Ponch wouldn't be even remotely pleased based on the dog's continued look of delight and absolute lack of repentance. As he pulled into the clinic about twenty minutes later, Steve decided to park in the rear to avoid the main reception area. He knew that Ponch kept Koa to the back offices whenever she was permitted to visit.

"Come on you." Steve smirked as he leveled the Terrier into his arms. She was exhausted and had been licking her wounded paw the entire time in the truck. Not wanting her to further aggravate the injury, Steve chose to carry her through the rear doors to boldly wind his way through the common break room area and back to Ponch's own private office. With the heat soaking into his shirt, Koa was still undeniably uncomfortable, further proven by her lack of resistance as he settled her by the doctor's desk.

"Stay." Steve warned quietly as the dog sighed as if agreeing. "I'll go find him. But you stay, Koa." The thumping wag compounded her willingness to listen as she sank calmly into the coolness of the floor. To be on the safe side, Steve closed the door to keep the over-confident puppy caged.

Down the hall, Steve caught a glimpse of a white doctor's lab coat and knew by the impressive size, it was definitely Ponch. Assuming he was busy now caring for a patient Steve loitered by the office door before deciding to visit the front desk.

"Hey." Steve announced lightly with a smile as he rounded the corner. The waiting room seemed empty, but he could tell the receptionist was seated at her desk. His mind drew a blank at finding the name for the older woman. What didn't fail him when he assessed her much too stiff posture, wide-eyed fear or the thin sliver of sweat that ran down her cheek was that something was decidedly very wrong. Her eyes flickered from his to a tiny space off to his left, but it was far too late.

A sharp inhale based upon the woman's frightened look was as far as he got as a sharp blade was laid daringly up against his neck from behind. Steve would have gone for the wrist in one smooth skilled motion if not for the resounding click which made the receptionist physically flinch in her chair.

"What's going on?" Steve softy asked. The sharp blade was attached to slender fingers. There was a fine tremble that he could feel through his collar-bone as the person behind him evidently began to panic. Based on the individual's reach, he was much smaller than Steve and reaching up awkwardly to communicate his message. If not for the gun trained on the innocent receptionist, Steve would have reacted instantly in his threat assessment.

"They want drugs. More drugs and they have guns, not only a knife." The receptionist replied on behalf of the two teenagers. Her attempt to provide more information was lost on them, but Steve nodded his approval.

"Their boss … he's impressive and well armed with a rifle .. and well, umm .. he has Doctor Ramirez in the back because it's not enough. We were getting ready to close up for the day."

With that, Steve knew no one else was in the building but the three were somewhat prepared. Two of the three teenagers were packing weapons, and one who was as bold and clearly in charge had Doctor Ramirez under guard. Finally, the third boy who was younger and much smaller had the tightly fisted knife in hand.

"Hey! Shut up, lady! Back away from him, Moze" Finally taking exception to the woman's voice, the boy with the handgun ground out his angry warning.

Once the knife left his neck, Steve partially cocked his head to get a look at the young boy who was holding the gun on both himself and the receptionist.

"What are you about seventeen?" Steve blurted out in surprise. "What do you think you're doing in here?"

Unable to see this Moze as of yet, he was satisfied when the youth with the gun brazenly walked into his line of sight. "You should put that down before you hurt someone .. or even yourself." Steve advised, worried that the boy's new position only allowed a more clear shot at himself or the clinic's frightened receptionist.

"As if." The boy spat out with nothing but defensive attitude. "And I'm eighteen, so what about it? We came for the drug supply but what we got just isn't enough. We know they're hiding it in here." Unkempt and desperate looking, unlike his peer, his hand was not shaking as he aimed the weapon from the woman directly at Steve's chest.

"Okay. Fine. But what do you mean it's not enough?" Steve asked quietly. He frowned when he saw the child's purple book bag leaning up against a file cabinet. An American Girl's doll with a close resemblance to Becca Ramirez was sitting nonchalantly up against the material. He glanced to the receptionist who in turn, looked meaningfully at the front door.

Becca was there but outside the clinic and Steve released the air he had been holding. "It sounds like you got some of what you wanted; why don't you call it a day and get out of here?"

"Fridays are shipping days. So this crap that we got … this .. crap!" The kid toed a box sloppily filled with various phials, syringes, and pill bottles rudely. "So this is not enough. We want the good stuff which came in on yesterday's afternoon truck."

By the sounds of it, they had visited the clinic before during personally desperate times and likely under its old illicit ownership. But times had changed along with said proprietorship, and the three obviously hadn't been brought up to speed. The unpredictable eighteen year old continued on without a sign of empathy in his eyes. In fact, the hate was fairly oozing from his rigid posture. In the doorway, the subtle shifting of the second youth drew Steve's attention allowing him to finally get an impression of the much more nervous, Moze.

As unkempt as his gun-wielding friend, Steve realized that Moze's trembling didn't have much to do with fear but everything to do with that of a drug addict needing another hit. What was more startling was that the boy was younger yet. Estimating Moze to be no more than sixteen, Steve shook his head in disbelief. He watched for a moment, transfixed as over and over, Moze's fingers nervously tossed the blade in his right hand; and yet for his general debilitated physical state, the one-handed juggling act was smoothly skilled.

"We don't get as many shipments anymore. Things are more controlled." The receptionist tried to explain how the clinic was now organized. "After Doctor Jazz took over and Doctor Ramirez got the pharmacy straightened out .. things are just more strict around here.'

"That's crap, lady! Bullshit! That damned doctor better bring us what we want and if he doesn't you will all be sorry!" Kicking the box in anger, Steve watched as the boy purposefully aimed the gun dangerously back in her direction.

"No, she's telling the truth. The clinic is operating under new owners now; everything is very above-board." Steve said quietly to draw attention to himself. The two might look like children, but their tempers and weapons were quite serious. "You should leave with what you have."

Keeping his hands in view, Steve gauged both his timing and distance in the small space. Somewhat discounting the jittery Moze and his switch-blade, Steve focused on the boy with the handgun and his duty to protect the civilians in the unexpected altercation. The desk would provide the receptionist with some form of cover and he knew, without a doubt, that he could neutralize the two targets which he was faced with. He felt that he would have time for the third. However, his eyes widened as a shadow fell across the doorway outside and the knob began to turn.

"Damn it." Steve whispered as the small silhouette was dimly outlined in the shuttered window of the main door. The receptionist, Polly, for Steve finally remembered her name, fidgeted in fear. It was Becca and the 12-year old would be clueless about the pending trap inside the building.

"I'm sorry!" Trying to be brave and keep all eyes in the adults' direction, Polly faked a sharp cough while knocking over her pen holder and a ream of files crashed to the floor with the excuse of needing the box of tissues. "I'm sorry." Polly coughed nervously. "You should leave because we really are telling you the truth!"

"Just sit there and shut up already!" The boy ground out angrily. "None of us are going anywhere until we get what we want!"

Readying himself for action, Steve hesitated when he heard the voices in the hallway; his glance to the door proved Becca was still intending to enter. Time slowed as he held his breath, but of all things then, it was Koa who provided the opportunity. Her irate barking from the rear office was brought to life when she heard her owner's deep baritone combined with the threatening tone of the final teenage gang member. Upset barks turned into a deep long, tonal howl when her owner didn't immediately come to rescue her from the small office. The belligerent ruckus escalated and it frightened Moze who jerked in alarm from the reception area back to the inner hallways from where the discordant sound emanated. "What the hell is that!"

Startled too, the boy with the handgun gasped and then cursed as his attention wavered. In that instant, Steve threw his body forward into the unsuspecting teenager while the receptionist reacted to flee for the door. The scuffle was short as Steve easily gained the upper hand but a bellowed demand and a rifle being discharged into the ceiling stopped them all cold.

"Get away from him!" The furious shout came from the third boy who had Doctor Ramirez under strict guard. While bits of plaster fell and a puff of dust floated in the space, another rapid report of his more impressive rifle rang through the air for good measure. "Back off!"

The receptionist screamed and fell limply to the floor as Steve froze with his first target still held firmly in his grip. With his sharp yank, Steve allowed the boy to break free but as he took two steps backwards to give way, two more localized shots rang out and he gasped down in shock.

The teenaged boy's face changed from defiance to fear and then back again as blood oozed from under the side of Steve's t-shirt. But as his boss came closer, the boy's fearful doubt faded completely and he dug in more firmly to prove his loyalty.

"He tried to take me. But I got him!" He stated sharply, looking for praise from his more determined leader.

"God!" Steve burst out in surprise. "What is wrong with you!" Stunned to find himself staggering even more backwards, Steve tentatively felt around the burning pain in his side. Picking at his t-shirt, his fingers came away sticky and wet. On reflex, he hissed while he anchored his left palm into the bloody hole astounded that the fidgety boy had the gall to actually pull the trigger.

The little girl on the steps outside froze too, one hand on the front screen door to open it. Becca's pensive, distracted humming stalled in her throat as she recognized first the dog's howl but then the terrible sounds of sporadic gunfire coupled with a woman's terrified scream from inside. In total confusion, she worried the damaged leather leash in her fingers as she officially gave up on her search for her Uncle's dog.

Even though she hadn't asked for permission to walk the strong Terrier, losing Koa wasn't entirely her fault and she would stick to that in her 12-year old mind. Koa had at first listened well and stayed at heel until she honed in on whatever bird or small animal which enticed her so very much. The 12-year old had been ready but the leash hadn't been and it had separated on one, good strong tug. Koa had even listened to her young handler's initial command by staying long enough for the small fingers to grab the collar with intent to wend the broken ends of the leash through it. But the dog had given in to its own excitement to leave the little girl standing alone in a stunned, defiant silence.

Oddly after two hours of being gone and her own fruitless searching, the dog was now back inside the clinic but something else very bad was happening. After the first spate of gunfire, Becca didn't hesitate. Taking the steps two at a time, she squeaked in fear when two more loud shots rang out behind her. Increasing her speed, Becca bolted to the relative safety of the heavily treed side-yard and yanked out her cell phone. Her first call was wisely to 911.

 _"What is your emergency?"_  The female voice chattered formally over the airwaves.

"I'm at the Free Mission Medical Clinic and I heard gun shots from inside." Becca stowed her tears bravely as she tried to give the woman her information. "Mrs. Polly was screaming."

 _"How old are you, dear?"_  She could hear the woman's doubt about her young voice and the possibility of her call being a prank.

With a bit of her Uncle's ill temper when challenged, Becca frowned at the dirt by her tennis sneaker. "My name is Becca Ramirez and my Uncle is a doctor. He's inside the clinic and I heard guns go off! He needs help!"

The stuttered response was half apology as the emergency services operator back-pedaled quickly.  _"I'm sorry, Becca. We will have the police out there immediately. Are you safe and can you tell me how many people are inside?"_

As she made her call, Becca's confusion only grew because she thought that she recognized the big blue truck parked behind the clinic. It didn't make sense that her Uncle Steve was there and her fingers began to tremble. Holding the phone to her ear, she forgot who she was talking to as she made sure she was right.

_"Becca, can you hear me? Are you there and still safe?"_

"Yes. I'm hiding outside in the bushes." Calming herself, Becca was back to forcing down the tears that wanted to take over her voice. Biting her lip, Becca stood up carefully to get a better look at the blue Silverado. Tears pricked her eyes because it was definitely her Uncle Steve's truck and now he was in trouble, too. Knowing that he was with her Uncle Ponch, she felt a bewildered mix of better and worse all at the same time.

"My two Uncles are inside and so is the receptionist, Mrs. Polly. But I don't know who else." Feeling slightly more confident as the operator finally took her call more seriously, Becca scuffed her toe into the dirt. It was then she noticed all the blinds had been drawn shut. If she didn't know better, the clinic did look closed for the day. Staying low, she backed even farther away into the deep underbrush to a place where she could just see the rear door of the clinic.

 _"Okay, this is super helpful and I told HPD that at least three people are inside and that shots have been fired. The police are on the way, Becca. Stay hidden for me."_  The operator demanded.

"My Uncle Steve is with Five-0. He works for the Governor." Becca suddenly blurted out as she realized the importance of that information. Her remembered admission caught the operator by surprise who repeated the young girl's words to be certain.

 _"Commander McGarrett? That Steve? He's your other uncle?"_  The operator pushed as her fingers flew across her screen to send more updated information to the HPD responders.

"Yes. Uncle Ponch and my Uncle Steve." Becca confirmed nervously. "They need help. No one is coming out and the doors and windows look all closed up. I have to go. Please tell them to come quick!"

 _"No! Wait!"_  Ignoring the operator's demands for her to keep talking until HPD arrived, Becca ended the call. With her father away on business, she only wanted her Aunt now and she was unable to stop the tears that welled up freshly in her eyes. Bravely biting back the first sobs but losing in the end as her courage flagged, Becca left a tearful message when the phone went instantly to voicemail. "Aunt Ellen. Please come quick! There's trouble at the clinic!"

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	3. Chapter 3

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**Chapter Three**

 

"Is anyone hurt?" Ramirez growled with an unhidden anger. Much of what was happening was blocked from his view. But the sound of gunfire was both infuriating and alarming because he was so helpless.

Rubbing his fingers lightly over the bruise on his cheek which he'd sustained for an earlier disagreement with the trio's leader, Ponch tried to take stock of each person in the reception area. The big doctor was in a well controlled rage as the damaging bullet holes traced gouges and splinters across the new hardwood floor so recently installed in the clinic. His temper flared though as he eyed his downed receptionist. Many of those holes were mere inches from the woman's fingertips as she lay in a faint only steps from having made it to the front door. With new obvious signs of blood there, Ponch looked at Steve who was on his feet but reeling in place.

"Steve? I'm sorry this all happened just minutes after you called. I had no idea." Not expecting to see his friend as part of the melee, Ponch could barely keep his temper in check as he measured the hunched pose and oddly stricken expression. Glaring at the second boy who still trained his weapon at his friend, Ponch's voice boomed loudly in anger. "What did you do?"

With a muffled oath at the sight of the bloody shirt, he instantly tried to move past the leader, but was summarily prevented by a sharp smack of a rifle stock firmly planted into his gut.

"You don't move!" The oldest boy shouted out in anger. Ponch's loud oomph cut off any other retort he might have made himself, as he doubled over in breathless pain.

"Doc!" Hand raised warningly, Steve gasped and rocked forward in reaction as his older friend nearly fell to his knees.

"Don't even think of it!" The leader of the trio said as he nastily eyed the newest person to join the clinic's staff. It was clear that he approved of his second's spontaneous reaction to fire his weapon based on the snide nod.

"Hey! Come on!" Breathing heavily himself, Steve winced but held his ground as Ponch slowly gathered himself back together. Still holding his abdomen, the physician straightened slowly with a groan mixed with anger.

"He's a doctor and no threat to you!" Steve insisted as the leader once more, raised his weapon. "He's only trying to help."

In reality, the older ex-Army Colonel was very much capable of any retaliatory effort but again, Steve cautioned the unpredictable trio as he tried to defuse the escalating situation. Coughing through the pain in his stomach, Ponch glared at the leader and then gestured widely to both his receptionist and to Steve.

"I'd like to do my job and make sure both of these people are alright." He demanded sternly, but shut his mouth when the second boy unerringly aimed his weapon from Steve to the downed receptionist. His intent was clear and now that he'd shot one person to earn his leader's approval, there was no doubt that he would do it again.

"No. I said don't move. Where did he come from?" The leader purred dangerously, nonplussed by the current goings on. In fact, he seemed almost intrigued by the level of danger which grew and pulsed around them all. "I want to know who he is and why the hell he's here."

Ponch's attempts to physically check on his receptionist or Steve were summarily denied by the rifle which remained aimed directly at his chest. Unsuccessful to see either person, Ponch seemingly quieted as he quickly glanced around the small area to reassure himself that his niece was still safely outside and away from the confrontation.

"Damned fools. He's a friend and I'd like to take care of that gunshot wound!" Not seeing his young niece gave Ponch some calm, but he heaved an ugly sigh as Steve wobbled in place.

The resulting noncommittal shrug only served to anger the ex-military physician more and Steve cleared his throat softly as his older friend's hands clenched reactively. The two were still at a disadvantage while the three gang members decided their next plans. Blinking through the pain, Steve nodded to the doctor that he was fine. The dissatisfied and unbelieving eye roll almost made Steve smile as blood was pooling between his fingers and soaking into his t-shirt down to its thin hem.

"Before this becomes worse, you should go." Grudgingly, Ponch forced himself to relax as he nodded to the door. He didn't miss the arrogant and overly confident look on the leader's face over the warning.

"Worse sounds like fun to me." He replied causally. Out of sheer spite, he laughed at the older man's words before shrugging again. "We like it here right now, actually. It's ...homey."

"Listen to me!" Defiantly, Ponch felt his ire growing once more by the boy's level of rudeness as he pointed to the box of drugs by the front desk. "I told you that there's nothing else here. You have it all and you should be on your way."

"Agreed." Firmly, Steve added his voice again to second the doctor's suggestion as he catalogued faces, heights and various articles of worn, filthy clothing. Their leader was older than the first two, perhaps about twenty years old and narrowing his eyes, Steve thought he looked familiar. It was obvious that his haughty attitude was revered by his friends' automatically deferential postures. Regardless, avoiding a hostage situation and getting them in the open where HPD could best intervene was optimal.

Palming the wound more severely, Steve grunted at the pain he caused himself in the vain attempt to stem the bleeding. Nodding to the door much as Ramirez had just done, he repeated himself more firmly. "Be smart and get out of here."

In the distance, sirens could be heard approaching and Steve didn't miss the faint quirk on the big doctor's face. His astute assumption being that his wily niece had remained outside to somehow make the intelligent decision to call 911.

The leering smile evaporated from the leader's face as he squared off in front of the big doctor. "Who called the cops?"

Just as arrogantly, Ponch folded his arms despite the weapon rocked firmly against his chin. "I was with you. Remember?" He replied evenly. "It's safe to say that none of us did."

"Moze?" The oldest boy ground out between his teeth. "When did this guy show up and who made the call?"

"Uh, no one called, Stumps. He showed up a few minutes ago and we had no problem at all. Nothing." Moze swore in compete confusion. "Me and Duckie had it all under control until that damned dog barked. Where did that thing come from anyway? Is it locked up good?"

Still nervous about having heard Koa, Moze glanced down the hallway where the growling and an occasional bark sounded from behind the closed office door. It was apparent that the boy was petrified of dogs and the barking alone was terrifying to him. The sounds now of sirens closing in on the clinic increased his nervous agitation tenfold as he began to edge closer to the door.

"I came in the back with the dog. I didn't want to bother any patients by using the front door." All eyes flew to Steve as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet and then needed to slowly lean back against the closest desk as nausea tightened his stomach. In all truthfulness, he supplied the simple answer with the hope they'd actually believe him.

"It's the doctor's dog and she got loose. I only recognized her and brought her back to him. That's all there is and you should go before the cops get here." Steve quietly offered the option again as the sirens bore down on the clinic. They were running out of time and at least Duckie and Moze appreciated this warning because both were obviously leaning towards taking the sage advice. However, for some reason, Stumps was uninterested in rushing out of the small village clinic.

"Duckie?" Still searching for a more satisfying truth as the sirens came even closer, their leader glowered at Steve warningly.

"It's gotta be right, Stumps." The second gun-wielding boy confirmed with a shrug. "Maybe somebody outside heard something to tip them off, but it wasn't anybody in here. You've got our word on that."

"But he got in here you idiots. After the fact. Neither one of you are doing your jobs." Stumps snarled out quietly. The other two boys, Duckie and Moze, flinched as they looked dumbly at each other.

Steve closed his eyes as he listened to the somewhat odd exchange. This leader, Stumps, obviously didn't trust the members in his small gang and the fact he'd so easily waltzed in with Koa proved it. Stumps seemed saddled with the two younger boys; as if they weren't his preferred partners to work with. He sensed their growing unease as the one named Duckie took a minute to stare at Moze nervously. The next brief conversation merely validated that the trio had a badly thread-bare relationship; each was willing to throw the other under the proverbial bus.

"Moze did it. It's his fault." Duckie declared suddenly as he pointed to the receptionist as being his sole responsibility. "He was supposed to be watching the back while I took the front."

The choked sound from the smaller boy was full of a stunned sense of betrayal as he held his hands up in the air as if apologizing. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling in abject aggravation, Ponch swore under his breath as one negated the other time and again.

"I was watching!" He blurted fearfully. "I swear it, Stumps!"

"You're both idiots!" Stumps shouted in complete disgust. He couldn't wait to move beyond the small jobs he was being forced to work through to get a better toe-hold. The clinic was supposed to be the biggest job to-date. His failure here with two incompetent partners was grating on his nerves and would be a terrible embarrassment to whomever he was trying to impress.

"Steve?" Ponch quietly asked as his friend sagged to a seated position with his eyes momentarily closed against the desk while the argument continued. Sweat was beginning to dot Steve's head and yet, Ponch could see the wheels turning in the man's head as he put certain things together.

"I need to check and bandage that man's wound." Ponch tried as the boys argued because for the doctor, the extent of bleeding was worrisome.

Steve shook his head to forestall more talk as Stumps hissed at the doctor in aggravation. Something else was familiar and Steve frowned deeply as he searched his brain. A photograph. A rap sheet and the name of 'Stumps Horner' eventually triggered another musty memory of a rather thick file tossed across his desk from months earlier.

Horner was believed to be responsible for a variety of petty burglaries but there had been no actual proof from what he could remember. HPD was working the open case and Steve knew little about its current status except for the purported growing level of both value and resulting violence of each theft. It was as if each successful job put fresh kindling on a growing ember which was now a flourishing fire. If the young man was indeed escalating, he had chosen an odd twosome to do his bidding.

Steve recognized that Stumps was at a dangerous crossroads where his incompetent peers were a liability and becoming very expendable. The budding criminal had quickly realized that he'd made a mistake enlisting the two younger and greatly inexperienced peers. If he wanted to make a statement to impress someone above him, he'd made quite the error in judgement. Failure was going to do more than sting that day as tempers rose exponentially and still, Stumps did nothing. It was almost as if he wanted the police to confront them at the clinic.

Rather than asking for confirmation of his identity, Steve kept his thoughts to himself. With his badge and gun locked in the glovebox of the truck, there was no need for the three to know he was an officer of the law. That knowledge would quite easily set Stumps Horner and his small entourage off in any number of frightening directions.

"Before they get here and declare that you have created a very bad hostage situation … you should go. You're only going to make matters worse for yourselves." Steve repeated.

"Stumps? What are we going to do?" Duckie asked as the receptionist began to stir. Her movement effectively halted Moze's nervous fidget which he hid by peering through the blinds to see the first police car approaching.

"It's too late." Moze complained worriedly as he went back to habitually wending his blade through his fingers. "They're here."

Half sitting now on the floor, the receptionist's first frightened awakening was once again to the sight of the armed youths and nervous tears filled her eyes. The sob that emanated from her throat had Stumps making one odd demand nearly immediately. "Get her out of here." He snarled to Moze who once more, stared at him blankly.

Rolling his eyes when the boy didn't move, Stumps shoved his gun into Ramirez warningly. "If you move, I will change my mind." Striding past his two cohorts, Horner kept his rifle at the ready while he roughly jerked the older woman to her feet. He had no time or patience for the fainting, sniveling older woman as he aimed her towards the door. Besides, he could use her to give the newly arrived police a message.

"You tell them that I want the seven blocks of heroin from the Lopez arrest in exchange for these two." With his gun now slung over his back, Horner took the frightened woman by both arms and gave her a stern shake. "Wake up! Pay attention!"

"Yes, okay." She whimpered with an apologetic look to Ponch as if asking for permission. "Seven blocks from Lopez. It's heroin."

"And." He stressed angrily. "And .. a free ride out of here with no questions asked or I kill them. They have two very generous hours to get me that heroin."

"Go." Ramirez breathed with an enormous sigh of relief as she hesitated wondering if it were a joke or if she should dare leave her employer. "Go and do what he says."

His pensive look to Steve was as confused, but equally pleased to have his receptionist virtually flung out the door to safety. Fleeing down the short wooden steps, the receptionist fell into the arms of the first HPD officers arriving on scene.

"You should let him go, too." Yielding a glared rebuttal from Steve, the quiet demand came from the doctor. He all but ignored the injured officer's irate expression that clearly telegraphed a refusal to leave even if the trio agreed. "After all, you did shoot the man. He needs medical care."

The disgusted chuffed sound from Horner became an amused laugh as he shook his head to deny the request. "I need both of you. He's still on his feet .. it's probably just a scratch. Besides, you  _are_  a doctor."

"Stumps, why did you let the lady go? Why would you do that?" Moze squeaked in total confusion. Figuring there was strength in numbers, he didn't understand any part of what was going on. Using the knife to make his statement, he could only stare at Horner as if he'd gone crazy. "We had time to get out of here, you gave up a perfectly good third hostage, and now we're trapped!"

"Money." Steve remarked. The wound was a through and through, but bleeding steadily. He muttered the one word as he studied his bloody fingers which did little to stem the oozing redness. "That arrest brought in near just over one million dollars in heroin."

"Street value. One million dollars and then some." Stumps seconded with a smirk. "Are you worth that much? Either of you?"

"Heroin? That much?" Moze muttered loudly over Duckie's stunned gasp. Easily swayed and now practically transmitting exactly what his preferred method of addition actually was, Moze's eyes bulged in disbelief. "One million dollars? We'll be rich with so much heroin! We can do what we want and go anywhere!"

Silent, Steve only shrugged as he met the older boy's scheming eyes. Horner was smart in some ways and he had duly impressed his stupid peons, but more was going on in the boy's head. However, the next question had Steve searching for an answer which he hoped remained believable.

"How would you .. our friendly neighborhood dog catcher .. know about that?" The sneered words were filled with mistrust and a strong layer of suspicion. But once again, Steve only shrugged as he ignored the big doctor.

"I watch the news." Steve whispered thinly around a wince. "Lopez was an impressive guy and the heroin's worth a lot of money. Just the news reports, pal, and this isn't exactly rocket science."

Measured from head to toe, Stumps eventually nodded. The arrest had been extremely well televised; everyone seemed to know about it. He looked over to Moze who was carefully watching the receptionist meet the police officers through a corner of the drawn blinds. "She's tellin' 'em alright. But how do we know they got the message?"

"You're such an idiot, Moze." Stumps ground out with little patience. "They'll call on the clinic phones, you jerk!"

With Duckie back to covering Steve, he kept his rifle trained on the big doctor. "Moze, make sure our new guy has no weapons or a cell phone. We're locking them away in one of the supply closets so I can think."

Fearful of the added credentials that sat in his wallet, Steve raised his hands away from his t-shirt. He'd left the cell phone charging in his truck and hoped the short demonstration would be enough as he forced himself to a standing position. "I've got nothing on me. I left my phone outside because I was worried about the dog."

Relying on simple explanations, Steve swayed in place as Moze visually inspected his belt and jeans pockets. But his luck seemingly ran out when the skinny boy insisted that Steve give him his wallet.

With only a slight hesitation, Steve yanked it out of his back pocket. His hiss of pain drew Ramirez's worried attention, but Moze was offended by the smeared blood which Steve's fingers left along the leather. Only taking the time to thumb through the billfold, he grimaced at the lonely twenty-dollar bill which he pocketed for himself, and then disgustingly wiped his hands on his own jeans before tossing the wallet to the desk.

"He's got nothing." Moze confirmed as he gestured to where the big doctor was standing. With two guns permanently trained on them, Steve nodded as he forced his legs to move.

"Let's lock 'em up. Then I have to think before our little negotiations start." Gesturing rudely to Ramirez, Horner brazenly shoved the doctor in front of him back down the short hallway. With Moze in the middle, Steve followed with Duckie who had suddenly taken on a certain bravado.

As the small group trod along, the warning growls from Koa who was still stuck in the doctor's office made Moze tremble. As the boy veered far away to the opposite side of the hallway, Steve lodged that fearful reaction away for possible use later. Stopping in front of the closest supply closet, Ramirez turned the key which had remained in the lock from his most recent visit with Stumps to prove the clinic housed no other stashes.

"Sit down in the back." Stumps demanded. With sturdy doors and new locks which Ramirez had installed himself, neither of the two clinic's storage rooms had windows. Choosing the smaller of the two rooms, Stumps had already investigated the disgustingly simple shelving stacked with boxes of bandages and other basic very uninteresting medical supplies. After having been shoved by his boss towards a particular box, Moze quickly got the hint about using the strong surgical tape to further incapacitate the two men.

With a barely hidden pained groan and still no opportunity to react, Steve slowly slid down the far wall. The entire time, he had Duckie's gun rocked firmly into his temple and with no apparent choice, finally offered his wrists to Moze.

"Easy." Steve hissed as the boy tightly tugged and wrapped the tape to almost cut the blood flow off to his fingers. It was infuriating to him that three uncoordinated and disjointed teenagers could keep him at such a disadvantage. By the expression laced across Ponch's face, the physician clearly felt the same way. Sensing the tension rise, Steve stiffened as the doctor's broad shoulders tightened in a wary readiness.

"Doc." Steve cautioned as the man disobeyed orders and remained on his feet, only to walk the few steps to bluntly face Horner. In reply, Horner settled the rifle once more into the bigger man's stomach while he gently stroked the trigger.

"Ponch .. not a good idea." He softly whispered. Angrily attempting to jerk his head away from the gun held to his temple, Steve only managed to have Duckie jam it more firmly into his skin.

"Your doctor friend better not try anything." Duckie rapped Steve's head once when Ramirez glanced their way to finally take at least one step backwards. "One of you is going to get it."

"Doc, take it easy." Steve tried again as the physician's temper soared. But he frowned when the older man's finger was firmly pointed in his direction as primary example.

"I'm getting supplies to treat that gunshot wound." Ponch announced in a dangerously low tone.

"He's fine; like I said, it's just a damned scratch so you aren't doing anything. Sit over there." Horner barked back, only to come even more face to face with the irate doctor. "You got a problem, old man? Your hearing broken or something?"

"Do you want one of your million dollar hostages to bleed out?" Ponch retorted in kind. The sharp inhale would have been enough warning to anyone else, but Horner missed the dangerous message. "I am going to take some of these supplies and I am going to care for that wound. Scratch or otherwise."

The stand-off was short and nearly violent as the devious wheel's turned in Stumps' head. "Do it." He snarled as he pushed the barrel of his rifle arrogantly one final time into Ponch's stomach. It took all of Ponch's willpower to not react by grabbing the rifle and wringing the boy's neck.

"You have five minutes." Stumps declared. "But if either of you try a single thing, at least one of you dies and I don't mind sending that kind of message to the cops."

Moze was now standing next to his boss and waiting for instructions. Dwarfed by the larger doctor, he had no intention of doing anything until the man was fully cooperative. With a final look of his own, Ponch got moving by selecting particular boxes from the shelving. His inspection of the dual bullet wounds was efficient and despite, Stumps' arrogant vocal countdown, the doctor belligerently took his time. With one hand, he positioned his stethoscope in his ears to studiously check Steve's heart rate and respiration. He  _tsked_  over the wounds and then the extent of blood loss.

"One graze. But the other went straight through and at such close range there's extensive damage." He talked under his breath as he wiped away the blood only to pack the wound before applying pressure bandages to Steve's side. Duckie had fired only a few feet from where Steve had been standing. The graze was a deep gouge and not serious alone. However, one bullet had gone completely through Steve's side causing a swath of deep tissue damage which was much larger than the size of the projectile itself.

"What's wrong? How bad?" Steve whispered hoarsely as he sucked in a deep breath to hold it as Ponch took his time cleaning and packing the wound with the bounty of sterile bandages he had at his disposal.

"This is a mess, but I can get most of the bleeding to stop." Heaving a sigh, Ponch never took his eyes off his work as he quietly answered his friend. "You'll be fine but you're going to need to have this flushed and stitched. Not to mention antibiotics when we get out of this ridiculous mess."

Steve nodded as he listened. In reality, he was watching the three boys and gauging their moods. Stumps Horner was the ongoing wildcard.

"Do you know these fools?" Ponch whispered as he finished deeply packing and then applying pressure bandages fore and aft to the wounds. The doctor frowned when Steve only sketched a brief nod, and then grimaced in disgust when the muzzle of the rifle prodded his shoulder.

"Times up. Now sit." Grumbling in disgust, Ponch did as demanded while a nervous Moze quickly used the same roll of tape to bind the intimidating doctor's hands. Moments later they were left in the dark as the external locking mechanism was driven home.

"Taken hostage by the three damned teenaged stooges." Ponch remarked sarcastically as he rested his trapped hands in his lap. "Ellen will have a lot to say about this debacle."

"Don't make me laugh!" Holding his side against the ache, Steve tried to beg off Ponch's dry, perturbed wit. But then he had to add his own comparison. "Huey, Dewey and Louie. That works, too."

"Oh that's better!" Ponch snorted gleefully; the big man's shoulders shook as he tried to hold back the laughter. "Much, much better! A trio of ridiculous little ducks waddling into each other."

Their combined laughter was short-lived for the ache in Steve's side, but the occasional snort of a rueful chuckle echoed in the supply room. More seriously but with a smile still rounding out the sharp edge to his tone, Ponch gently nudged into Steve's shoulder. "Well. Regardless, this has turned into a brilliant weekend."

"Yes, it has." Steve agreed in return as he rocked his head back into the wall and tiredly closed his eyes. He knew that once HPD found out that he was inside the clinic with Ramirez, someone in the department would begin attempts to contact his task force. But for the time being, he was glad that Danny and Kono were having a good time on the beach and his own lop-sided grin drifted into place.

His side throbbed incessantly, and he was relieved to have the big doctor sitting right next to him; they would need to have a future discussion on the facets of personal sacrifice in the near future. But for the moment, Steve was content to sit and gather his thoughts. Even in the dark, he could feel the Ponch's concern as he sidled to sit closer in an attempt to monitor his condition. Shoulder to shoulder, the two men were forced to bide their time and wait for help. Frustrated once more at their predicament, Steve repeated his earlier agreeable comment into the darkness. "Yes, it certainly has turned into that."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	4. Chapter 4

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**Chapter Four**

 

"I'm starving." Danny suddenly announced while comfortably astride his new board. The board and the surf had kept him challenged and on his toes for the majority of the morning and it was bearing down on the afternoon. Loathe to leave the ocean, his muscles were tired but felt good and he was enjoying every minute of the new challenge. "Seriously hungry, Kono."

"You're always hungry." Kono teased back. "But I think you're changing the subject .. again."

"No. Well. Maybe." He reluctantly admitted. Now paddling back out after a rougher than anticipated wipeout, Danny realized something else had changed and he was losing his momentum. Kono's near perfect demonstration left him unsettled and baffled. Suddenly feeling unprepared, something he couldn't quite put his finger on was  _off_.

"Do you feel it? I think you do." Eyebrows raised partly in humor, Kono asked her question as a type of test. "The water's colder and the sets are driving in faster. The conditions are changing."

It was time for her student to call it a day as the nature of the water began to change. Danny had a better than average day and her trained senses anticipated the changes before either of them accidentally took on more than they were ready for. But she wanted him to notice and was pleased when he eventually agreed. "Yeah, I got it. The wind is stronger, too. Something's definitely different."

"Good. Let's call it a day. I'm famished, too. We can go to that local cafe just up the road." Companionably, Kono waited for Danny to go in first but he hesitated.

'What?" She asked as he gave her a soft, measured look.

"This must be hard on you sometimes." Danny gently acknowledged. He had noticed Kono gazing off into the waves on numerous occasions. Throughout the morning, she'd been welcomed, stopped and approached by admirers or friends she had on the circuit. The North Shore was her home or at least it had been at one time. She was well-liked and well-missed. Her wistful expression as she closely watched a particular two or three expert surfers wasn't lost at all on him, and Danny moved closer to give Kono an awkward hug.

"You're better than being stuck giving a Haole a lesson or two on your pro board." Danny remarked with a kind smile. His hand stayed warm on her shoulder as they rocked in tandem on the waves. He didn't want or expect her to say anything; Danny only wanted her to know that he knew and understood. One of the things that they shared in common was a suspect knee joint; Kono's injured during a tournament when she was fifteen to end a promising professional surfing career.

"Even if my knee wasn't so iffy, it's all so different now anyway." Feeling melancholy, Kono griped as she dropped her eyes to the front of her yellow board with mixed emotions. The sting of a few nostalgic tears pricked her eyes, but things happened in life for a reason and she laughed quietly to herself. The tide had turned, so to speak.

"There's already a new batch of kids out here. Nothing's really the same like it used to be." She missed what she had been and what she had, but things were so much more different. If certain changes hadn't occurred, she certainly wouldn't have the career she now had in law enforcement. That fact was her leveling factor which kept her head firmly screwed on.

"But it's a good different." Kono's smile was firmly back in place. Biting her lip coyly she used her foot to hook the bottom of his board. Combined with her hand, she boldly threw Danny one more time into the seas wondering when he was  _ever_  going to learn.

"Yeah, brah! It's a real good different!" She laughed it out into the waves and rising wind as the tide shifted again. Her smile slowly faded though when Danny didn't reappear as he had before.

"Danny?" Her eyes widened as she searched the water by his board. He had vanished with no explanation and though she didn't sense the dangers of a riptide, she was instantly concerned. "Oh no. Danny!"

Swimming deeply under the two boards, Danny was grinning as he popped up on the other side of his friend. He tread water silently for a few seconds as Kono frantically shouted his name before committing to his own method of payback.

"Hey, Rookie!" He laughed out as he two-handed Kono's board completely up and over. Dunking himself in the process, he was off and swimming hard before she resurfaced. Gaining his board, he made sure that Kono had hers in hand before shouting over his shoulder. "Pay back!"

"Danny!" Kono shrieked as she was toppled unceremoniously into the ocean and then it was a race for her to catch up to him around a cackle of breathless laughter. Her warning shout was to the back of his head as he disappeared rapidly towards shore. "Did you say Rookie? I am so going to get you for that!"

By the time Kono made it in, Danny was towelling off and waiting for her with a gleeful expression laced across his face. Dropping her board, she launched herself at him in a vain attempt to tackle him to the sand. But they were matched too well in the tussle.

"I give!" Danny croaked out in laughter as she tried to swipe him off his feet by hanging off the back of his neck. "I give .. enough!" Out of breath from the strenuous morning and from laughing so hard, he finally allowed Kono to take him to his knees in the sand.

"You better." She laughed back, knowing that it was more a draw than a real contest. With a coy look, she wrapped her arms around his neck in another mock strangle-hold. "Okay, I'm hungry. So, pack up your new board, brah, and let's go find something to eat." She said it all half seriously before pushing off his back.

Stuck in place in the sand, Danny stared up at her silently as she grabbed her own towel. When she caught his shocked expression, she grinned innocently back with a light shrug. "Yeah, you heard me. Pack it up ... it's all yours now. I'm sure you can find room for it."

"You're giving me the board?" Dumbstruck, Danny stumbled to his feet. "No way." Shaking his head at the generous offer, despite the fact that Kono clearly had made up her own mind based solely on her expression. Eyebrow raised in amusement while his rant escalated, Kono stood calmly across from him in the sand with her hands fisted on her hips.

"You can't do that and I can't take one of your best boards, Kono!"

"I can do whatever I want, Danny." She replied evenly. "Plus you aren't taking it, I'm gifting it to you. You're going to simply say thank you and use it."

Completely satisfied by his amazed reaction and the broad smile that finally creased his face, Kono's own grin deepened. "It's a good size for Grace, too. I want you to have it, so please just say yes, Danny."

Without time to react, Kono gasped as Danny engulfed her in a hug. Nearly lifting her off her feet, his genuine display of thanks sent her into a fresh round of breathless laughter.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

 

Leaving the beach in high spirits, the still somewhat sandy and sun-baked pair made their way to the small outdoor café which Kono had originally suggested. Being so close to the main beaches and off the main thoroughfare, the café was over-crowded on the three day weekend. With the lack of available table space, a fair amount of customers were eating in cars or on tailgates of pickup trucks. People talked or laughed, children screeched in play, and a variety of radios hummed along in the background.

Lucky enough to be able to find a table, Danny and Kono sat down to make plans for the next day with Kono avidly explaining the best tools she used to monitor the surf conditions.

"You NEED to get online, Danny!" Neatly unpacking her lunch, Kono knew the websites or radio stations by heart. "There are constant surf reports, plus cams setup. You can get an up-to-date read on anything; at any time of day or night."

"Can't I just call you?" Danny asked slyly. "I mean, really. If you're already hooked up with the latest information, that makes me hooked up by default. What could be better than that?"

"Seriously?' The jibe was light as she teased him back. "Gotta cut the apron stings, brah. Especially now that you've conquered the North Shore and you've got your own board."

"Apron strings?" Danny burst out laughing as Kono too a huge bite of her lunch. "I don't think I've quite conquered anything yet, either." Eyes twinkling with laughter, she shrugged around another bite that effectively silenced any required response.

"Close to it." She finally mumbled while covering her mouth to stop an amused giggle because she'd just orchestrated a bit of unexpected work for her student. "Any good surfer is going to stay abreast of the surf conditions, Danny. It's just ... expected. So before we meet tomorrow morning, get online and check out the Oahu tide charts, surf wind data, water temperatures, and LOLA surf models for Waimea Bay. I'm going to test you in the morning."

"What?" Already having taken a bite of his own food, Danny had to swallow hard. "You've got to be kidding me, right? What's a LOLA surf model?"

"You fail my test .. we don't surf." Danny's eyes widened as she toyed nonchalantly through her lunch. Barely looking at him over her drink, Kono only shrugged after a pensive realization. "Well, that's not entirely true because at least  _you_  don't get to surf."

Leaning back in his chair, Danny chuffed loudly in disgust. Unable to help himself, his finger first tapped the table sternly before it waggled in the space between them. "Kono, that's not fair! I don't even know what a LOLA surf model is!"

"Figure it out, brah. You are a detective after all." Refusing at that point to say another word, Kono's lop-sided grin ended the conversation as Danny scrabbled to take mental notes. Muttering under his breath about legitimacy of being assigned homework, Danny was trying hard to keep the baffled smile to himself. But across from him, Kono had started to giggle even more despite the fact that she truly wasn't kidding when it came to the task she'd just assigned to him.

"Can you at least tell me if you think we're coming back here tomorrow?" Danny begged with a petulant tone. He was looking at the board she'd given him where it rested on top of her car. Having had such a good time that morning, he was genuinely interested in surfing at least somewhere the next day.

"Honestly?" The uncertain wrinkle to her nose worried Danny because she'd obviously already been in tune with some pending report. One that could spell disaster to an intermediate's growing confidence level. "I'm not sure if we will be here or someplace else. I . uh .. have to check ..."

"Wait. Shhh." Staring at Danny, her voice trailed off at the same time Danny's fork stilled in mid-air. "You hear that?" Kono whispered as she cocked her head towards a nearby car where a news report was just reaching their ears. He nodded with his hand still poised as they focused in on the short hourly update.

"The Mission Clinic." Danny breathed out just under his breath. "Shots fired."

"That's Jazz's clinic." Kono muttered worriedly. "Hostages? I think the report just said there were hostages."

"It did." Danny agreed as he began to stuff his food into back into the clam-shell packaging. No longer hungry, there would be no way now for the two to casually finish their lunch on a day off with news so dire. "Let's go."

On the move together, he and Kono quickly cleared their space, disposed of hardly eaten meals in the nearest refuse bin, and dove for her car on a jog. Despite being having the weekend to themselves, they both knew Doctor Jasper Mitchell very well and and each nurse, doctor or volunteer at the small village clinic was considered 'friend'.

"I hope he's okay." Kono continued on as they drove towards the clinic while Danny dug for his cell phone which was buried somewhere at the bottom of his pack. "Jazz doesn't deserve this .. he cares so much .. who would want to storm the clinic and take hostages? Everyone likes him in the community. He's like family to his patients."

"Oh, oh. This can't be good." Danny cursed softly as a sense of foreboding began to rankle his thoughts. Flipping the phone in his hands, he'd missed a few calls from HPD. Made within the last half hour, he simply knew something more was very wrong. "Kono, I have a series of missed calls from Duke. The last one was about ten minutes ago."

Already juggling police scanner and his own phone while Kono drove, they both had their answer minutes later which was worse than either of them had imagined. Especially when Danny bypassed listening to the voicemail messages to contact the older officer directly. "Hey, Duke .. it's Danny .. what's going on at the clinic? Kono and I are on the way over."

 _"I was trying to reach you!"_  Without apology, Lukela's voice rang loudly through the car. The tone was urgent and Danny glanced worriedly at Kono.

"What's going on, Duke? What do we have?" Of everyone in the police department, Duke knew that Five-0 was friendly with Doctors Mitchell and Ramirez. Believing that the trouble related to one of them or possibly even both, Kono and Danny were astounded by the real truth.

 _"You two aren't going to like this."_  Duke stressed. _"We know now it's Stumps Horner and two of his youngest lackeys. According to the receptionist who they released to deliver a certain message, Doctor Ramirez and Steve are the two hostages."_

"What? Steve is in there?" Interrupting, Danny was stunned as Sergeant Duke Lukela purged all the details. Glancing towards Danny to broadcast her utter confusion, Kono thumbed on her lights and sirens as she accelerated now towards the address.

 _"They're demanding the take from the Lopez bust and the negotiator is working on their safe release. We can't find the little girl who called 911 though."_  Eyes widening more, Kono muttered something under her breath as she dodged through traffic.

"Wait. What?" Shaking his head in disbelief as he tried to keep up with the rapidly changing state of affairs, Danny made Lukela repeat himself. "That has to be Rebecca. What do you mean you can't find her, Duke? Did you call her Aunt, Ellen Ramirez? She works at Tripler."

 _"Just that, Danny. My teams have looked everywhere but we can't locate the child on the property. We recorded her cell phone number but it only rings; there's no answer and we're trying repeatedly. We're attempting to contact her Aunt through hospital administration. It seems that she is assisting in an emergency surgery and they are going to pull her out for us."_  Duke explained in his very thorough fashion.  _"And Danny .. there's another problem."_

"What?" Danny fairly barked out the question as his alarm grew. It was bad enough the clinic had been stormed, worse that their two very good friends were involved, and inexplicable as to why twelve-year old Rebecca Ramirez couldn't be found. Cautiously, Danny reiterated his question to the older police officer. "Duke, what other problem?"

After a short hesitation, the older man's deep voice resonated in the cabin of the car.  _"Steve's been shot in the altercation. The receptionist isn't sure how bad it is."_

"We're already on our way. Six minutes out. Tops." Stomach now more tight with more anxiety than he thought possible, Danny confirmed the time before ending their transmission.

"What the hell is going on, Danny? Why is Steve even there?" Hitting the steering wheel with the palm of her hand as if it would make the car go faster, Kono asked the question senselessly. "He's supposed to be working on the Marquis .. it's all he talked about all week. This makes no sense ... it's totally insane!"

"I don't know why he's in there." Danny muttered as he readied both their weapons from where they'd been locked in the glove compartment. Other necessary gear would be found in the ample sized trunk once they parked. Shaking his head in disgust, Danny couldn't stop nervously tapping his foot as a variety of scenarios ran unbidden through his head. The fidget ran deep and Kono was forced to glance his way once, then twice.

"He has no business not working on his car!" In a rush of total frustration, Danny had to stop himself from literally throwing his hands up in the air. Thinking now of their hasty lunch and the three surfboards anchored to the roof of the little red car as they rocketed down the highway with sirens blaring, Danny was almost embarrassed. "How he manages to ruin a perfectly good Saturday is beyond me!"

"Because he's like this little magnet." Kono finished for him with her thumb and fore-finger pinched together. "A tiny little trouble magnet."

"No kidding." Danny added ruefully. It wasn't exactly as if Steve wasn't allowed to leave the relative safety of his garage. But to leave and find a hostage situation on someone else's doorstep was completely uncalled for. With his knee jigging just a bit faster, Danny chuffed even more loudly in an exasperated exhale. "Yes, he's a magnet! One that likes to ruin my .. no _our_  .. perfectly good day off."

"Lolo's going to buy us lunch once we get him out of there. Maybe even a nice sit-down dinner at a real restaurant." Voiced sarcastically and under her breath, it was just loud enough for Danny to hear. "A very, very expensive one." The somewhat distracted glance from Danny in her direction included a small, but very pleased grin.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	5. Chapter 5

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**Chapter Five**

 

"Damn it." Danny moaned softly about losing the very last dregs of whatever pride he might have had that day. "This just isn't right." He and Kono had just arrived at the clinic and all eyes had quizzically swiveled in their direction. Standing out like a bright red beacon, their arrival with three surfboards fastened boldly to the roof of the Chevy was far from adroit.

"Sorry, brah." The light apology distinctly lacked sincerity as Kono repositioned her white beach coverup over her bathing suit. For whatever reason, she wasn't even slightly ruffled by the amused attention from their peers.

Glancing down at his worn sneakers, sandy board shorts and wrinkled t-shirt, he clearly didn't look forward to leaving the passenger seat. "Half the force is here."

"Hmm." Kono nodded as she took her weapon from his hand and flipped the interior switch to open the trunk. Gazing through the window, she nodded abstractedly while sizing up the rally point. "Probably more than that, actually."

"I'm sorry. Were you trying to make me feel better with that stunning bit of information?" Danny griped in return. "Everyone's going to know, now."

"Hey! Know what?" Ruffled by his apparent lack of confidence, Kono punched his shoulder none too gently. "Know that you're a good surfer on your new pro board? Since when are you shy, brah? We've got things to do here!"

Her indignant attitude buoyed Danny as he slid out of the car and rolled to its rear to retrieve a flac-vest. However, he couldn't help pointedly ignoring anyone in his vicinity as he donned the protective gear.

"Very nice." Turning, he and Kono came face to face with Duke Lukela who was helplessly grinning. The older man made a show of noticing Kono's knee length cover-up, but took glee in motioning towards Danny's board shorts. "Now I know why I couldn't reach you earlier. How was the surf today? Are you going out tomorrow?"

With a cocky glare and tilt of his head, Danny glanced at Kono before nonchalantly folding his arms firmly over his chest. "Gee, Duke, you know we just aren't sure yet. It all depends on the LOLA surf models for Waimea. I'll have to check on those reports before I let you know in the morning."

As the smile drifted from the man's face, Danny finished fastening his earpiece into place. His ease in changing the subject was startling in its intensity. "Rebecca Ramirez. What do you have?"

"No change. She's not answering her phone." Sobering quickly, Duke was instantly back on the game. "We don't think she's inside." But he momentarily ceased his talking as Danny yanked his own cell phone out. Thumbing through his contacts, Danny eventually found the little girl's number.

"What else?" He asked.

"Doctor Jasper Mitchell will be here any minute." Other than the clinic's owner being en route, there wasn't much else for Lukela to share at that point. He followed Danny as he paced a short distance behind the car. "I haven't heard from the hospital or aunt as of yet; though I have sent a unit to retrieve her. But Danny, Rebecca is not answering and we can't find her even though her signal is pinging off the same cell site tower."

"That's good. Thank you, but she will answer for me." Appreciative of the Sargeant's diligence, Danny nodded while putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I need two officers for back-up on me .. if Rebecca is here, she'll answer my call." Knowing that the child was likely petrified and hiding out of a long-ago learned habit, Danny speed dialed the number as Duke waved two HPD officers to his side. By the time they'd been given instructions, Danny was beaming happily into the phone.

"Thank god. Becca, where are you?" Danny gushed loudly. Already on the move based upon whatever the little girl had to share, the two officers were forced to merely follow in his anxious wake. There was no doubt that Duke Lukela was stunned into silence by the rapid improvements as he watched the three jog off towards the rear of the building. Faced now with Kono, he only raised his eyebrows in askance.

"So, Duke. What's the verdict on getting Steve and Doc out of there?" Kono's inquired, her complacent non-reaction leaving Duke with nothing more to say except to provide the most concise updates at his disposal.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

 

Hiding further back in the bushes and much closer to the communal vegetable garden, Becca stayed hunkered down. Fear kept her both silent and invisible to the HPD officers who were arriving in droves. Other than Mrs. Polly who had astonishingly stumbled and nearly fallen into a moving police car, Becca didn't recognize a single face as she fisted her cell phone and tears slid down her cheeks. There were too many people, much too much noise, and the hectic activity was paralyzing instead of soothing. Her old habits of melting into her environment came to the fore and Becca sought solace in becoming invisible. Her knowledge of every nook and cranny both inside and outside the building's rambling property served her well as she warily watched everyone.

In addition, from her special place which was to the rear of the clinic and near the expansive vegetable garden which Doctor Mitchell had insisted upon donating to the community, the distance to true safety seemed to be overwhelmingly far. Becca wiped her nose from a rough sniffle, pausing when her cell phone vibrated in her hand. She had ignored all the unknown calls for a long time vowing to only answer should her Aunt Ellen finally return her tearful message. This time though, Becca recognized Danny's private number and she hastily tapped the accept icon by the second vibration.

"Uncle Danny." Her voice cracked around her sniffle as she failed in seeing him amongst the assembled officers.

 _"Thank god. Becca, where are you?"_  His relief was evident and Becca could hear the commotion from the front of the clinic quite clearly through their connection. It sounded funny in a splintered stereo-like resonance and she easily understood that he was nearby.

"In the back near the big vegetable garden. I was afraid. I don't know anyone and I don't know what to do." Her admitted worry was met with more concern and total understanding as a sob shook her small shoulders. Trust was a problem for the child based on her sketchy past history but when she gave herself over, it was blindingly complete.

 _"I'm coming, kiddo. Just stay where you are. I'm not too far away."_  Reassured by Danny's familiar voice, Becca kept the phone pressed to her ear until she saw him clearly sneaking around the far side of the clinic.

"I see you." She whispered in relief as she crawled forward, and then gave a tiny wave when Danny spied her inside the dense underbrush. Two HPD officers also flanked him to ensure his safety and she saw them smile, too. Minutes later, Danny had scooped her up into his arms and tucked her head firmly to his shoulder to soak in her tears.

"You did the right thing, Becca. You're safe now and we're going to get your Uncle Ponch out of there." He whispered patiently into her hair while making his way back to the front where Duke and Kono stood waiting for their return. Keeping the little girl tightly wrapped against his chest, he carried all the way to the main staging area.

"I want you to drink this and calm down, alright?' Sitting Becca in the backseat of Kono's car, Danny pushed a bottled water into her small fingers. Tears were streaming down her face as she hiccuped uncontrollably. Crouching down outside the car, Danny waited patiently for her to take deep breaths while he tucked her sweaty hair behind her shoulders. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I heard a gun." She whispered around a coughed sniffle. "I ran and then I called for help."

"Which is exactly what you should have done." Danny affirmed with a smile. "Your Aunt Ellen is on the way and so is Doctor Jazz. We called your Aunt again at the hospital to make sure that she got your message. Stay here until she comes, okay?" While talking, Danny was anxiously checking the little girl for any signs of injury. But other than being terribly frightened and over-heated, she was finally able to vigorously insist that she was fine.

"Uncle Steve's truck is here. He's inside too." Becca said softly. "Him and Uncle Ponch." She had a special bond with Steve after first trusting him so long ago, which Danny well understood, and he cupped her check gently.

"We know .. we're going to get both of them out in a jiffy. Don't you worry about a single thing." As he asked Duke and another officer to keep an eye on her, Danny just hoped he was right as he turned around to examine the conditions before him. Finding Rebecca Ramirez was of the first highest priority as he and Kono arrived on scene. Now that she was safe, Danny rapidly moved on to the next most critical concern which Kono had already been discussing in detail. By the look on her face though, she was clearly dissatisfied by a lack of progress.

Tapping Duke's shoulder, Danny began making new demands. "We have a negotiator here? Where is he? I want to know exactly what's going on."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

 

Inside the storage room, Ponch paused to hold his breath. Steve had been lapsing into a daze on and off, and the doctor took a pregnant few seconds to feel the gentle rise and fall of the injured man's respiration through his shoulder. Gently, Ponch finagled his stethoscope back into his ears and without jarring his patient, used his bound hands to listen to Steve's heart. Fingers awkwardly then found the man's hands and wrists cradled loosely in his lap.

"Are you cold?" Ponch asked cautiously when his determinations about Steve's vitals came back a bit suspect. "You seem cold."

"I'm fine, Doc." Assuming Steve's eyes were closed because the room was so dark, Ponch snorted in derision.

"Of course you are, Commander. I was just making sure of that fact. Humor me." The doctor replied in a monotone. He was frustrated and angry at the ridiculous plight.

"You better watch what you say, Doc. Keep it simple." So far, the teens and their brazen leader didn't yet know who they held under their combined thumbs. Steve currently considered himself very lucky that Horner remained clueless to his identity.

"It's going to turn bad if they find out who I am." Steve added to be sure the doctor clearly understood his meaning.

"Good point." Ponch sighed while mopping his brow with his coat sleeve. Where his patient was occasionally trembling, he was very warm despite the air conditioning. "I'll be more careful."

"They'll get us out." Steve murmured softly after a short silence. "Things could be worse. Much worse."

The aggrieved half chuckle made Steve smile behind closed eyes. The doctor agreed silently because not only had his loyal receptionist been released so unexpectedly, his small niece had been outside playing. He was positive that it was she who had contacted 911 for help. In addition and except to the assembled forces outside, Steve's identity was currently an important unknown. Settling more into the wall, Ponch continued to prop the injured man up, worried anew as a subtle shiver moved through the man's body.

"So, Steve." In an attempt to keep him more aware, Ponch idly offered with a gentle nudge as Steve's head drooped to his shoulder. "Two hours must be almost up."

"Probably." Steve muttered in return. He was almost too tired to consider what might happen when the clock stopped for Stump's pre-ordained time limit. Their discordant relationships and lack of remorse were more than disturbing.

"What do you think they're doing out there?" Ponch felt the uncomfortable squirm and grinned to himself. Steve didn't feel like talking but knew what he was intentionally doing. His friend was cold which meant his blood pressure was dropping; from blood loss and likely from shock, so the doctor focused diligently on Steve's ongoing condition.

Steve's brain was working much better than his mouth as he took in a shallow breath. With an effort he forced a brief explanation to be voiced. "I would think my team is here or at least on the way. Chin's off the island ... but Danny and Kono. Probably." Envisioning the front of the clinic, he gave a small shrug. "Protocol calls for a perimeter to be established to cover front and back. Negotiator .. I'm sure."

Resting his head backwards, Steve literally had nothing else to say. The displeased frown on the doctor's face was invisible in the dark.

"Do you think HPD will get the drugs from this Lopez case?" Ponch pushed lamely. "Are they going to abide by their demands?"

"They'll work it out." Steve whispered with a weary sigh, meaning the police. The drugs were in the HPD locker to be destroyed and it could go either way with the actual product being provided, or a booby-trapped facsimile. "Whatever they decide to do, these kids won't get too far."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	6. Chapter 6

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**Chapter Six**

 

"I don't like this, Stumps." His complaints were no longer falling on deaf ears and Moze backed up quickly into the wall as Stumps' rifle swung unerringly in his direction. He wanted attention, but not quite this way.

"But I don't." Moze whined just a bit more softly. "We should take their offer. Just take the car and then make our own plans after that. We need to get far away from this place."

Based upon Moze's past incompetence, Duckie was minding the back door with his handgun. With only his switchblade, Moze was relegated to remain in the front reception room with Stumps. Now that the two men were locked up and with nothing to do but worry, Moze's jittery tolerance levels had long dwindled away. At first, the distraction became the frightening cadre of police surrounding them. Their coordinated activity, shouts, telephone calls to the clinic, and swirling bright lights only added to Koa's persistent chaos in the background.

The overwhelming stimuli had worn Moze down while his skittish nature and need for another hit worked him up to a frazzled state. "Stumps, we made a mistake."

"Back off and shut up." The older boy had reached the end of his own rope with the sixteen year old. Nothing made him happy, even the apparent gentle lull they were now experiencing where the dog had even calmed. With the police in place outside and the boys efficiently holding their own inside, the new quietude was equally preying on Moze's discomfort.

The boy gasped and lurched to his feet, startled when the phone suddenly rang. "You're an idiot, Moze. Do you want to call your mommy?" Utterly disgusted and brazenly waggling the phone in the boy's direction, Stumps glared at his youngest cohort as he answered Tom Usher's call.

"No." He mumbled under his breath. Trembling sporadically as he looked away in embarrassment, Moze sank back down into Mrs. Polly's receptionist chair while pulling out his last bit of marijuana. It wasn't nearly enough but it gave him something to do until he spied Steve's wallet.

The smeared blood was drying across the well-worn leather and Moze wrinkled his nose at it. With the smoldering joint sticking from the side of his mouth, he finally opened it and thumbed back through the now empty billfold. Steve's twenty dollar bill was in Stumps' own pocket after he'd taken it from Moze.

Under his eyelashes, the sixteen year old glowered at Stumps as he shouted into the phone to demand a car and the fully gassed-up motor boat. Going back to what he was doing though, Moze noticed that Steve's credit cards were missing and assumed Stumps ... again. His anger rose because besides being ignored, he was being left with nothing. Rather than just idly thumbing through the wallet's remains, he violently yanked out each and every slip of paper, note and laminated card to make a messy pile.

Admittedly, Moze's mind was slow as he stared at one white laminated card and then examined the man's drivers license. The identification pictures matched their dog catcher, Steve, but the card clearly held the golden insignia of the United States Navy. It took the boy a longer moment to realize that it was a military issued identification card. The smaller words noting Reserves didn't mean as much to Moze. However, he did understand that they had more than a simple dog catcher or friendly neighbor in the back room. Fingering through a few similar looking rectangular cards, a small dent eventually hammered into his beleaguered brain to understand they were Steve McGarrett's business cards. The Five-0 logo made his eyes nearly bulge out of his head and he inhaled strongly in a vain, ignorant attempt to have his last joint calm a hammering heart.

"Stumps." Moze's whisper was loud as he palmed the cards. "Hey, Stumps!"

"What!" Not a question, Stumps warningly swung his rifle once more at Moze. He was frazzled and becoming worn down himself by the unrewarding talks with Tom Usher, neither willing to give on certain compromises. The last thing he needed or wanted to hear was Moze's whining voice. "Shut up! We're talking here!"

Gritting the smokey joint in his teeth, Moze slammed the cards under his hand on top of the desk as he got to his feet. He was trying to help and only being threatened by his own supposed friend. "Fine!"

Pacing the small area behind the desk, Moze fisted the cards while wending the knife through his fingers again. "But, Stumps!" He simply couldn't rest until his older leader paid him some attention. "You need to see this." He whispered frantically. "Seriously. You totally need to listen to me!"

"Shut up I said!" The hissed retort ratcheted up Moze's jittery emotions as he was once again denied the ability to speak. The very fibers of his being where tightly strung as he quickly finished the last of his joint with a hard upset inhale. He looked up expectantly when Stumps finally called his name, but the order wasn't at all what he anticipated.

"Moze. Take a picture of them." Still on the phone, Stumps tossed his cell phone to the desk. "Take a good one and come right back. They need it as proof because time's almost up for them."

Suddenly frozen in place, Moze's mouth dropped open. To take the picture, he would need to pass the room where the dog was and he was petrified to go alone; then there was the issue of the big doctor.

"What? No way. Ask Duckie to do it." Moze folded his arms to vainly hide the shaking in his fingers. "I'm not doing it."

"Shut up, stop whining, and do what you're told for once." The rifle came up once more time and this time, Moze knew he'd gone much too far. In a fury now, Stumps' face was red while his own paled more.

"Not one more word out of your mouth or so help me, I shoot you and then hand you over to them. You are so not useful to me!" The promise was assured and reluctantly, Moze took the cell phone from the desk. Upset and angry, his own personal vow was that he needed to maintain a few secrets of his very own. They key being that one of their hostages was very special.

"Hurry up!" Stumps shouted after his retreating back.

Skittering down the hallway, Moze only paused by the threatening door where he could hear the dog whining in its own frustration. Rocking back and forth like a runner at a track meet, he bolted the short distance. The noise from his sneakered feet thundered by to create a fresh bout of barking and howls from inside the office. Spurred on by fierce scratching on the door itself, Moze was petrified until he realized nothing had happened and he was relatively safe.

"Damned dog. One of us should shoot you." Moze muttered under his breath, suddenly pleased with that special idea. If not Stumps, he knew that Duckie would like it and take care of the dog for him. The fresh idea made him grin and he shouted back at the door while jogging to the supply room. "Yeah, that's right … we should shoot you!"

Vibrating even more as he stood outside the supply room door, Moze was at least happy that they'd left the key in the lock. It's long lanyard hanging nearly to the tiled floor. Ponch looked up as he heard the sounds outside their small room. Steve had drifted off again but he roused as Ponch shifted more readily in warning.

"Wake up." The soft nudge and whisper of his name brought him slightly more aware. But when the supportive warmth left his shoulder, he startled awake as the doctor whispered to him a second time. "Steve. Company."

"Hmm?" Steve muttered as he blinked his eyes rapidly in the darkness. "What's going on?"

Before the doctor could provide an answer, the door swung open as the overhead lights were quickly flicked on. Steve's winced blinking increased at the sudden change and he just managed to squint upwards when a series of flashes blinded him again.

"What the hell are you doing?" The doctor growled out. Moving more forward from where he originally had been seated, his near crouch was decidedly personally defensive and even protective. "We don't have time for this stupidity. What's going on out there with you three?"

The rapid fire questions stunned Moze who had just been dressed down by his older boss and he nearly dropped the phone as the authoritative voice boomed around him. It took all the remaining courage the sixteen year old had to offer just to force his feet to stay in the doorway. Reminding himself that the men were still tied up and one was injured, he glanced down the hallway as Stumps' yelled at him to move faster.

"He's Navy .. and Five-0. He's important." Moze's sudden announcement effectively stilled the very air in the room. Bleary-eyed, Steve cursed softly under his breath as he sank lower down.

"So? It only means that you bought more trouble down on your combined heads." Ramirez warily challenged in return. "What he needs is a hospital. Are you going to help us or make this worse for yourself?"

Shrugging nervously, Moze eyed them both before gazing at the blood-stained bandage. With Stumps shutting him down at every opportunity, he was angry and confused. They had bitten off more than they could chew, but no one would listen to him. As indecisive as before, the teenager waffled defensively and wound up sputtering out the truth. "Don't know yet."

With that, the lights were turned off by their external switch and the door slammed solidly shut. As the key turned the strong lock home, Ponch sighed heavily before repositioning himself to support Steve's weight. With nothing to do, he softly rapped his head repeatedly into the wall behind him.

"Looks like Curly has half a brain after all." Ponch muttered under his breath.

"No, no, Doc. That one's Louie." Steve quietly smirked as another sickly chill rolled though his chest. The lack of a verbal rejoinder from the big doctor indicated the rising level of concern for their welfare. With their time now distinctly running out at an even faster pace, whomever was running the show outside needed to escalate on their game plan.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	7. Chapter 7

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**Chapter Seven**

 

Frustrated, Tom Usher ran his fingers through his hair. He was getting nowhere with the three boys who were holding the doctor and Five-0 Commander hostage. His initial synopsis had been somewhat accepted by the two newly arrived Five-0 officers, but now he had issues with them. With the missing child secured and the clinic's owner on site, Usher was firmly center of attention. After verbally witnessing an argument between two of the boys firsthand, things were clearly unraveling inside the building. However, he had at least received his demanded proof of life in an image texted to his own police issued cell phone. But the picture had sent the board-shorted blonde Detective into a near apoplectic fit.

"Does Horner know who he has in there?" Newly worried about Steve's status and the boys' escalation, Kono was in his face as Danny triple-checked the time. "What was their argument about?"

"I couldn't specifically make it out, but Horner seems to be furious with one of the other two. Tempers are frayed and they weren't cohesive in the first place." Usher at least derived those facts from the general tone. "And no .. from what I can continually confirm, they do not have a clue who Commander McGarrett is and we're planning to keep it that way." The negotiator confirmed.

"Time's almost up though and in reality, we are no closer in getting them out!" Danny tapped his watch angrily. "This is completely unacceptable."

"Detective, I'm doing my best!" The fact that he was a trained negotiator was the only reason his voice remained even-toned. Near where they stood, another group of officers held the bag containing the Lopez take as required in the initial demands. As Steve had guessed, the bag was rigged with a transmitter and contained other false product to thwart Stumps Horner's overall plans. But other problems were stifling in their complexity as Usher attempted to negotiate the hostage release and meet Horner's newest demands for a boat to leave Oahu.

"They are not exactly receptive to anything I've had to say in the last fifteen minutes. We can't agree on their safe transport out of here." Usher explained. "Their infighting only exacerbates this situation."

Now, once the two Five-0 team mates had seen the bloody picture of their Commander, all hell had broken loose behind police lines. It only became worse as they were informed that the original two-hour block of time had greatly dwindled. The flurry of activity was manic as the Detective's arms waved in Usher's face and he was forced to take a few steps backwards into a police car.

Hovering nearby, a worried Doctor Jazz Mitchell watched the front door to his clinic behind police lines. He moved forward quickly when Danny gestured his way. "What room is this and where is it in the clinic?"

Taking the offered cell phone and examining the image, Jazz clearly saw what so upset the Detective. Looking more closely though beyond even the protective fury in Ramirez's face, Jazz easily identified the smaller of their two supply closets. "Ponch just organized two supply closets for us. New doors, locks and of course .. no windows. One way in and out." With the past history of how the clinic had been so badly run, supplies and drugs were kept strictly under lock and key. Ramirez had zero tolerance for the clinic's prior mismanagement or the variety of thefts and disorganization that had run rampant.

"This is the smallest room." Jazz explained. "From the rear, go through the employee kitchen and break area. It's down the hall beyond our offices, then bear to the right. This room is the second to the last door, also on the right."

"So it's well back from the reception area?" Kono asked to confirm that fact. It was actually a safe location for their friends, all things considered. "What's near it?"

"Two more exam rooms. We don't use them all that much." The young doctor shrugged helplessly. "They're stocked with basic medical supplies; nothing special and neither has a window."

"This is good." Kono exclaimed as new ideas were presented to them. "We have more options .. this is at least something to work with."

"Agreed." Nodding his thanks, Danny clapped his hand to Jazz's back. They were all stressed as they fought to bring the standoff to a healthy close but turning to Usher again, Danny's face instantly clouded. The man was on the phone again; this time, Horner had called out to speak to Usher and the man looked less than pleased.

Danny gave the man a split second to recompose himself before insisting he speak up. Still, one certain thing was obvious. "What do you have for us? It doesn't look good."

"Nothing, really. Horner hung up. Again." Usher announced to the small, huddled group in complete exasperation. "I'm losing them. Horner wants a motor boat at the downtown marina .. unimpeded." They all were aware of that, so there was suddenly more based solely on his newly unsettled demeanor.

"And now ..." The negotiator sucked in a breath of air, only to let it out in a loud torrent as he finished. "Now, on top of that, he wants the media here. He wants to be televised. He's grandstanding."

The latest demand actually rendered both Five-0 officers momentarily speechless as they locked eyes with each other. The mumbled disgusted words from Sergeant Lukela were the only sounds breaking the silence as everyone simply stopped everything they were doing. Danny's face changed a multitude of times before his lips adopted a steady, thin stubborn line.

"Get Horner back on the line and keep him busy. Say anything to keep him distracted and talking! Tell him he gets his boat at whatever marina he wants and the damned media. Whatever you do, keep him distracted and buy me more time." Fairly in the man's very space, Danny was ensuring his tac-vest was secure and that his weapon was locked and loaded for action. Taking one more look at the texted image, his jaw tightened in anger as he catalogued what he could ascertain. Trying to ignore the slouched seated position and partially opened eyes on his partner, he slightly relaxed when he recognized the remnants of boxed supplies left on the floor next to the doctor. Steve at least had the luxury of some emergency aid.

"Steve's right!" Still, unable to take that last look without seeing the blood stained bandage on Steve's side, Danny exploded anew as Kono grabbed his arm to try and prevent a tirade that had every indication of becoming physical. With a speed denying his age, Sergeant Duke Lukela inserted himself next to a stunned Usher.

Stopped by his peers only inches from the negotiator, Danny tugged needlessly at his tac-vest. "Just .. get them back on the line. Do it."

"About what?" Kono asked with a certain look aimed at Lukela who could only roll his eyes in a worried frustration. But Danny was stalking away hugging the tree line to hide himself from the prying eyes inside the clinic. On his heels, Kono jogged along to catch up.

"Danny? What is Steve right about and what are we doing?" She whispered as they took a chance to round on Steve's truck from its far side and he quietly opened the passenger door. Danny glowered at the leftovers from a hasty take-out lunch and barely acknowledged the binoculars left in their case on the front seat. Four HPD officers were stationed at the rear in case someone tried to use the back door. Two crept closer to offer quiet support and await orders, but they softly chuckled as they listened to the Detective's explanation.

"Let's get this over with." He muttered disgustedly under his breath before speaking more directly to Kono who was nearly treading on his heels.

"Flash bangs. Two hours are almost up and enough is enough. There just a bunch of damned kids!" Danny ground out as he pried open the glove box with a small penknife kept in the side of the door. He turned around with the two small canisters which Steve kept stowed there when Kono remained silent. Face to face though with a broad smile and two shining fun-filled eyes, Danny smirked at her gleeful expression.

"I should have known better." Danny laughed softly as her interest immediately piqued. "But if you tell him any of this, I'll get you back!"

"Which part? That you said he was right, used flash bangs from his truck, or think you  _can_  get me back, brah?" Kono remarked slyly with a friendly shoulder bump.

"All of the above!" Danny grinned briefly before getting serious once more. From the bed of the pickup, he cautiously and very quietly retrieved the tire iron. "Now. Let's get these stupid kids in custody."

It was an odd scene with the two half-surfers/half-officers instructing the four fully uniformed HPD men on their next steps to provide backup. Both were still in their beachwear with only a white cover-up added under Kono's own tack-vest and Danny still in sandy board shorts. Sandaled and sneakered, they finalized their points of entrance.

"They're camped in the front reception area for the most part." Danny pointed to the side window of the main area and then to the rear door.

"I'm putting the first one through that window to possibly flush one to you here. The angle will also get part of the hallway back to the offices and examination rooms. I expect at least a second to use the front door. It's a fifty-fifty shot on where the third decides to go."

"Got it." Kono nodded firmly. One officer would back her up directly, while another offered Danny the same. Crouching down, he indicated his intended line to the corner of the clinic.

"I'm using that side window. We use the fact that Doc and Steve are well back from the main area to our advantage. We get our people out in one whole piece." Danny added as he got moving. It wasn't entirely Usher's fault that things had gone so badly, but Danny had more than enough when he saw his partner's pain-filled face.

HPD had gotten a fair facsimile of the heroin together in a rigged bag, but then Usher had entirely lost any of the slim camaraderie he had with Stumps Horner after asking that at least one hostage be released. From the picture and confirmed by Doctor Mitchell, it was apparent that the two men were safely sitting in one of the storage rooms. It was good news that would keep them out of harms way. But Danny wanted it over .. now.

"Duke, have your men watch the front. You'll get at least one out of this." Relaying the command, Danny inched up under the side window staying as low has humanly possible. He could hear the argumentative voices as Usher did his best to keep Horner occupied. Listening closely, he heard a second boy shouting over that of Stumps Horner's angry retorts. Another three-way disagreement was in full swing and Danny nodded to the HPD officers stationed across from him in the underbrush.

"We have two arguing in the front office. Nothing on the third. Keep Horner talking." Danny whispered into his comm link.

Lining up the two canisters so they'd be in easy reach, Danny made sure he was on secure ground. Once he was ready, he reached out to Kono one additional time.

"How are you doing, Kono?" Danny whispered. "Ready?"

 _"Always ready."_  Kono replied confidently.  _"We're good when you are. No visual on a target though."_ Using the windowless far side of the building, she and her HPD officer had traversed rapidly down the rambling back-side of the building. Circumspect glances through the occasional window yielded distressingly little activity inside. They now each flanked the rear door as they waited for his signal which would be the final report of the second flash bang once triggered.

"On two." He muttered with a grin. The windows were low and hefting the tire iron, Danny then virtually did two things simultaneously. His first solid blow took out the glass pane in the window and with barely time to close his eyes from shards of glass, he dropped the iron in the dirt. Using both hands, Danny triggered the first flash bang and flung it violently through the window before crouching down with his fingers plugging his ears. The booming report was instant and then Danny was up again readying the second which almost needlessly followed the first.

After that, Danny hurriedly used the tire iron to clear the rim of glass to hoist himself through the window and over the ledge to shouts from Duke's front unit where a shell-shocked and reeling Stumps Horner was taken into custody. Satisfied with the initial reports, Danny registered those successful words as he clambered over the prone body of the second boy.

"Got number two." Danny broadcasted while kicking the boys handgun off to the side as his HPD officer followed on his heels through the ruined window. Barely conscious, Duckie lay there limply while his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"No one came our way." Meeting Kono midway down the hallway from where she'd entered the rear, she shrugged worriedly. "Where's the third?"

"Duke, maintain the perimeter; the third is still at large." Growling in anger, Danny, Kono and now her HPD backup officer began clearing rooms as they edged down the hallway. Inadvertently opening Ponch's office door to clear it, the brindle blur nearly bowled Kono over as she shouted out her shock warning.

"Don't shoot! It's a dog .. it's Doc's dog!" She yelled to the officers in the vicinity, as well as to those over her comm link outside to protect young Koa who was clearly upset and confused by the noise and chaos. Running the wrong way, Koa bypassed Danny who was on his way towards the first of the examination rooms. The supply room was close and both he and Kono were anxious, but before rescuing their friends, he wanted the third boy completely in hand.

"Damnit, Koa!" Danny hissed. "Come! Stay!"

Missing the dog by a hairs breadth, he had to let her go as she barreled frenetically down the hallway and then into an exam room door. Her momentum slammed the door wide open with a resounding crash where it rebounded off the far wall to close in upon itself. There was the briefest moments of silence before the screaming began.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	8. Chapter 8

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**Chapter Eight**

 

Inside exam room four, Moze stood on his sneakered toes on top of the farthest counter top ... and screamed. He had been about to release the two hostages out of both fear and retribution against Stumps and the manner in which he was being treated. Completely unhappy about Stumps new desire to grandstand by using the media, even Moze knew that Horner now had no intention of stopping. After an argument of mammoth proportions with both his peers, he had stalked away and then had made his decision to cut a deal with their hostages to save his own skin.

He was halfway down the hallway when a window was smashed in and the first flash bang went off behind him. As bewildered as Koa, he bolted like a rabbit in a crazed attempt to escape assuming that the police had finally decided to blow them all up.

Below him now, his worst nightmare had come true. The three-legged Bull Terrier gazed in confusion up at him with a piece of his t-shirt still hanging from the side of her lips. Initially, the deafening flash bangs had rendered the dog into a cowering fearful huddle inside the office. But once released, the discordant noises from police radios and verbal shouting was agitating. The over the top activity had stimulated her into a hyper-frantic sense of excitement. To add to matters and despite still favoring her one paw, the skinny man had run when she crashed into the room and that only meant two things: play and chase.

Mouthing the remnants of his t-shirt tail in her mouth, Koa couldn't help herself as she barked and reared on her hind legs. Then, her new friend's high-pitched scream was a delightful addition.

This game was fun and her prey was fast but now he was up high playing tag. He was also making the most enticing new noises as he shrieked and kicked a sneakered foot in her direction. With the game increasing in intensity, Koa easily engaged with her new friend.

"No! Help me .. someone help!" Moze screamed again as Koa woofed and then gave out with a crescendo of loud barking.

By reflex, his switch blade was flicked open and he held it in front of him as a warning to the strange looking dog. While the deep booming bark was certainly something he feared, her oddly shaped head and large jaws of the brindle Terrier were terrifyingly foreign to him.

"Get away from me! Go!" Panting and shaking high in the corner, he looked up in fear as both Danny and Kono charged into the room with guns drawn.

"Help!" Moze fairly screamed as he fisted his knife when Koa reared up on her hind legs. "Help! It wants to kill me! Help!"

"Put the knife down." Danny demanded loudly as Moze waved it in the dog's direction. But everything he demanded was useless as the teenager zoned in on his fear of dogs. "Drop it now! Drop it!"

Shaking his head in abject fear, Moze barely responded to the demands as tears rolled down his ashen face. Keeping his gun trained on the boy, Danny tightened his lips angrily. The kid was truly petrified and unable to find reason in his addled head.

"Kono. Get the dog. Put her in a different room." Silently, Kono edged forward to take Koa's collar to remove her from the room. Eyes still wide and trembling badly, Moze watched the reluctant dog disappear from sight but was unable to yet move. When Kono returned, Danny started again with only a slightly more moderated tone as the knife swung his way.

"The dog's locked up. Now put the knife down." The moan was testament to how frightened he remained, but with a final jerked motion, Moze let it drop from his fingers to the floor below. But he shook his head vigorously when Danny demanded that he step down from the counter top.

"No, no, no! It's not safe!" Moze was nearly sobbing in hysteria by that point, completely unaware that the Detective before him was losing his patience. But it was Kono who acted in disgust by stalking forward to snag the boy firmly by his left ankle.

"Enough already!" With one solid wrench, Moze screeched as he lost his balance to fall solidly first on the counter and then to the tiled floor. Within seconds he was cuffed and sent babbling in fear into the hands of the HPD officer.

"Thank you." Danny remarked blithely as he virtually jogged from the examination room. "Nicely done."

"You are very welcome." Kono responded as she followed on his heels. "And thank you, too."

With all perpetrators now in hand and the all clear given, there were only two storage rooms to check and Danny sighed in relief as he unlocked and slammed the first one wide open.

"Doc!" Just getting his breathing under control, Danny faked standing nonchalantly when he unexpectedly came nose to chest with the big doctor. With only bound fists to use, the older man was quite ready to do whatever was necessary, and it was only by a divine miracle that he hadn't reactively pummeled the first face which entered the room. Behind him and still slouched against the rear wall, Steve remained weakly seated.

"It's about bloody time!" Shoulders still tensed, Ramirez shouted in relief as his brain deciphered friend versus enemy. Upon hearing the flash bangs, he'd gotten to his feet to await whomever should arrive; the longer he waited, the more he'd assumed the worst. Forcing himself to stand straighter, Ponch lowered his voice though the reprimand was still quite apparent. "What took so long?"

Rendered speechless once more, Danny could only shrug because in reality he needed the few minutes to calm his mind. He needed the time to still the adrenalin forced tremor racing through his own body.

"Hey, Doc." Behind him, Kono mirrored Danny's worried look and posture down to the sternly tapping toe on her sandaled right foot. Craning her neck, she just barely could see Steve's face. "Boss? How are you doing?"

Sidling past the frazzled physician, Danny entered the room to drop down nearer his partner. "Big bad SEAL needs rescuing from three cranky teenagers. What happened in here?" Despite his worry, Danny couldn't help the sarcasm as he eyed Steve's weary but resentful expression. It was his way of coping with his partner's unexpected kidnapping and the blood he now saw first-hand leaking into the white bandage. Beyond the board shorts, damp t-shirt and beat-up sneakers, Steve refused to smile though as he watched Danny's fists slowly unclench.

"We had it under control." Instead his own sense of self-preservation kicked in and Steve chose deflection as he muttered into his chest. "Perfect control."

"Under control." Faster than Danny's own sharp tongue, it was Kono who interrupted them in surprise. "This? This is under control? No, this is perfectly screwed up, boss!" The faint glower communicated Steve's own feelings as he tried to sit more upright, but failed.

"Untie us, Daniel." Lifting his hands a few inches off his lap before letting them fall, Steve made the demand with a voice that communicated his ever-increasing level of disgust … and weariness. Slightly listing even more to the right, he was tired and the wound had never ceased in its fierce pounding.

"Oh, I don't know." Danny sighed dramatically as he faked a languorous stretch. "My surf buddy and I are missing the most outrageous curls right now. Every minute we waste talking, is a wave wasted on the sand."

"Excuse me?" Peering up through lazy eyes, Steve virtually ground out his questions. "A wave .. what? Wasted …  _where_?"

"More rescuing ... and less talking. Enough  _talking_ , Detective." Standing above them, Ponch's nervous energy took over as he bounced on his toes while rending his bound hands together. Unable to stuff them deeply into his lab coat pockets, he looked decidedly uncomfortable. However, he was suddenly unable to stop smiling at the sandy, sun-tanned man who sported board shorts and a tac-vest.

"Waves, Steven." Ignoring him though, Danny chose to reiterate his words for Steve's sake. Distressed by what he was seeing, he ground then out between clenched teeth. "Waves. Sandy beaches. Why are  _you_  not working on your car?"

"He's going to kill you, you know. All this needless  _talking_." Using both fisted hands to point at Danny now, Ponch's remark held a much too casual lilt. "First him … and then me."

"Really?" Danny countered in a similar temper while glancing upwards. "Before we go there, I have a bone to pick with him, myself."

The smile on the doctor was not an actual smile … more of warning leer. But it wasn't necessary because Danny was already moving to gently cut the tight tape wrapped around his partner's wrists. With Kono aiding the doctor, Danny lifted the hem on Steve's t-shirt to see more of the reddened bandage while neatly avoiding the weak hands that tried to bat his seeking fingers away.

"You okay? Steve?" Danny begged worriedly as his entire posture and tone altered in milliseconds. Another ill chill had nearly vibrated the man's teeth in his head despite his feeble nod that communicated he was perfectly fine. The slight disbelieving hesitation from Danny said otherwise and he quickly recanted. "Never mind. Why am I asking you? Why do I bother? Doc, is he going to be alright?"

"Very good point, Detective. He does keep insisting that's he's fit as a fiddle." The sharply amused chuckle came from just behind Danny's shoulder now as Ramirez scooted over to insist that Steve lay flat back on the floor.

"It's a painful wound and he's lost a fair amount of blood but should be fine if we can get him out of here. His pressure is low and he's on the shocky side of things. I'm insisting on at least one overnight at the hospital and maybe two." Ramirez further explained as he pulled additional medical supplies off the closest shelving. "Kono, if you wouldn't mind making sure an ambulance is en route please?"

"Medics are already out front, Doc and ready to transport. I'll get them in here since we're secure." Kono noted quickly as she relayed her orders to Duke to allow the medics access now that the trio had been apprehended.

"Steve?" Crouched down, Danny was bouncing nervously on his heels and becoming more alarmed as his partner's eyes began to drift closed. He trusted Ramirez but his partner's silent lapses were increasing at an alarming pace.

"Doc, are you sure he's going to be okay?" Danny pushed more as Ramirez rechecked the bandages and patiently nodded a strong affirmative. The older man was truly exhausted too from the stress of the day, and his thoughts were immediately now going to where his niece might be.

"Becca? Is she alright?" Ponch asked next while thumbing his stethoscope back into his ears, pleased when Danny genuinely smiled.

"She's outside and Ellen may even be here by now, Doc." Danny clasped a friendly hand to the big doctor's shoulder where residual stress made the large frame shake almost imperceptibly. "She's a smart little girl and we couldn't have done this without her help. The dog is locked up in another exam room."

"Ellen, of course." Rising to his feet with a small wobble, Ramirez wiped his face with the side of his elbow. "Good. Thank you. I need to go see Becca once I know Steve is loaded for emergency; then I'll take care of the dog. Where is that ambulance crew?"

Rounding the corner to the room at a remarkable pace, Ramirez found himself careening into Jasper Mitchell. Flustered and distressed, the younger doctor gratefully gripped his friend's arms and gave him a stern, worried shake. "Ponch! You okay? Seriously?"

"Seriously fine, Mitchell. Glad to see you here." Distinctly pleased to see Jazz, Ponch heaved a sigh to settle himself even more before gently aiming the younger physician towards Steve. "Help them out would you? He's in pain and I had nothing at my disposal. Push a dose of Fentanyl before they transport Steve to take the edge off. Then close up shop for the day; even the weekend."

"Absolutely." Despite the fact that the big doctor didn't actually own the clinic and he did, Jazz grinned in relief. He warmly welcomed the older man's penchant to give orders and commandeer a situation. "You got it; Becca's sitting in the back of Kono's car waiting for you."

With that Ramirez was in a rush making room for Jasper and then for the medics who were coming in to retrieve their patient for transport. But on the way there, the ex-Tripler medical doctor found it necessary to spout orders to them about Steve's pulse, respiration and need for fluids.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get that pain medication." Before leaving the room, Jazz smiled reassuringly at Danny about Ramirez's bluster. "Habits. He's a tough old bird who has control issues."

"God help me." Danny moaned dramatically. "Is that Steve in thirty years?"

"No, brah, that's him now." Kono happily corrected him.

"Ha! Either way, I guess you are in trouble, my friend!" But for that remark, Jazz's comical snort scarily mirrored his mentor's as he forcibly instructed and antagonized the incoming medics even more. "Get him on oxygen. Push those fluids and I'll be right back."

"Take good care of him." Danny demanded next as he squeezed into a corner for the medics to have access to his partner. Refusing to leave, he kept his hand on Steve's shoulder as he watched the duly run intravenous lines and helped position the oxygen mask against Steve's reactive refusal.

"How is he?" Danny asked for the hundredth time as one medic palmed his own stethoscope off after taking Steve's blood pressure. Then he was smacking the tired hand which had strayed upwards again. "Oxygen. Leave the mask on."

"I'm right here you know." Steve breathed out in complaint as his eyes fluttered back open, only to close painfully as he was jostled. The ongoing chatter above him was nearly incessant as activity increased supposedly for his benefit.

"You all need to stop badgering everyone. Bossy group. Too much talking." He winced apologetically as one of the medic's carefully inspected his wounded side by skittering around the already placed pressure bandages. Removing the adeptly placed bandages would be a decisive error at this stage so the medic merely rechecked their skilled placement.

"His blood pressure is on the low side. But all things considered, his vitals are relatively stable; he'll have a nice relaxing day or two at the hospital." The medic confirmed as Danny let out a soft puff of air.

"I'm fine, Danno." Peeking up through his lashes, Steve found himself nearly nose to nose with his harried partner. Danny's hair was tousled and unkempt from his day on the water. Far from being unscathed, there was a roughened scratch on one cheek and a decent sized scrape across his forearm which gave testament to his few dramatic tumbles. Half tan and half rosy sun-burn, only Danny's eyes continually broadcasted the level of his concern. At his feet, Steve met Kono's eyes as she crouched down in a similar fashion, the yellow of her bathing suit just peeking through the cover up which in turn was styled by her own heavy black tac-vest. Both friends were an odd mix of authority and holiday beach bum.

"You used flash bangs." Steve muttered in approval despite Danny's almost defensive frown which was a contrast to Kono's very pleased grin. "You were in my truck."

"Yeah, well the negotiator was taking too long and I knew I'd find some sort of fun SEAL toys in the glove box." Danny retorted with a worried glance at the medics who were both now readying the stretcher. "You're very predictable, Steven."

"Well. Most of the time." Kono countered with a wide-armed motion to beg that validity since he was far from his own garage where he was supposed to be working on his Marquis.

Coming from behind Kono, Jazz returned with the requisite pain medication and the group made way so he could slowly inject it into Steve's arm.

"This should help quite a bit." Jazz noted calmly as Steve's pinched expression began to smooth out. He then continually lingered to offer support where needed until he had to interrupt their growing banter so that Steve could be moved. "Okay. We're ready to go." The young doctor confirmed softly as a gurney was brought in. "Let's get this show on the road, people."

"Danny." With a weak grin, Steve tapped his partner's hand to pull his attention back before he could be moved. The medication Ponch had prescribed and which Jasper had dutifully given him had more than taken the debilitating pain away from his side. Heaving in a steadying breath, he had to force his eyes to remain open for a few more minutes.

"How was surfing, Danno? Looked great to me, brah. Kono's right, you are pretty good." He breathed out steadily around a grin.

"What? I'm …  _what_?" Danny croaked as he glanced up to Kono to see if she'd heard the same thing. Based on her surprised reaction and sharp inhale, she certainly had and the two almost had nothing to say.

"Were you spying on us?" Danny cautiously questioned as his partner was deftly transferred from floor to gurney. A blanket was tucked around him to offset the ill chill which briefly returned. But with his eyes growing heavy once more, Steve allowed himself to drift off while still managing to grin up into their dual stunned expressions.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	9. Chapter 9

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**Chapter Nine**

 

Perched on a chair at the foot of Steve's hospital bed, Danny still hadn't changed his clothes from the beach. Watching his partner like a hawk for any signs of waking, he refused to budge from hospital grounds until the man's eyes at least opened. He had only made two phone calls in the long insufferable stretch of time. Both to Chin Ho to bring their friend up-to-speed on Steve's initial status and then to reassure him after a successful exploratory surgery that he needn't rush home from the Big Island.

Kono glanced over to him when he sighed loudly. Danny's gaze had wandered to the small bedside table to lazily study the new bounty of get well wishes. Ellen Ramirez had already brought a bouquet of colorful flowers. Upset that he was still sleeping, Becca had insisted on leaving her Uncle Steve a favorite stuffed toy rabbit which looked alarmingly like her own fluffy, Finster.

"How long is he going to keep this up? Doc thought he'd wake hours ago." When he caught her looking at him, Danny chose that opportunity to complain again before squirming uncomfortably at the near maddening variety of scratchy itches. He tried to act annoyed when Kono started making fun of him.

"Give it up, brah. Go home and shower." The rude giggle made him purse his lips firmly, then he was chuckling through his ongoing and very stubborn refusal. Kono's offer was very enticing, yet he ultimately remained steadfast in his decision. "I'll stay here, Danny." Kono urged. "Go on. I'll call you."

"No, not yet." He frowned at the late hour before beginning a short pace at the foot of the bed. "Why are you so … you know. Not itchy." Danny gestured at her similarly unchanged attire as he rotated his shoulders which were tight from sand and sunburn. Other unmentionable areas had him alternating between sitting and walking in the small room.

Despite his antsy behavior, Kono was utterly unfazed as she laughed harder when he tried to adroitly reposition his board shorts. "You're lolo, brah!"

Waking slowly, Steve kept his eyes closed as he listened to the hum of soft speech and laughter. His weakness inside the storage room had eventually rendered him senseless and he remembered little if anything after being placed on the stretcher for the ride in the ambulance. Peacefully recognizing each of his friends, he zoned out briefly again when the conversation ceased for a time, but roused when he registered a single presence bending over him.

"You better wake up, Boss." Kono whispered softly. "Danny's getting a rash."

"Steve?" The unbidden quirk to his lips met her quietly offered chuckle as her hand instantly found his shoulder. "You bum. You're faking!"

"Not." Eyes still closed, Steve forced his mouth to work around an ever-growing smile. "I never fake."

"Liar. You're a fake ... and a spy. You used what I told you and ... spied!" Kono's whisper was meant to be harsh, but it held a hint of laughter. Steve finally rubbed his face with his free hand, sighed uncomfortably, and cautiously squeaked his eyes open to face her wrath.

Still standing over him, Kono steeled her gaze firmly. "Very attractive, Boss. Spying on us during our day off? Not very classy." Without a valid defense, Steve didn't know what to say as Kono folded her arms expecting him to say at least something. "Well?" She asked. "You have nothing to say?"

"Well." Steve repeated with a slight fidget. "He's good. Just like you said."

"He is, isn't he?" Her pleased smile spread rapidly across her face at the genuine compliment. She was going to wind up on the chopping block as well for originally confessing their plans on the North Shore, but their morning had been a very successful experiment. Until then, she planned to chastise Steve fully for what he'd done. "Still ... you used what I told you and then you spied on us! Where were you?"

His grin was telling, yet Steve was refusing to admit more. Feeling much more comfortable than he had in the small storage room, he carefully raised the bed. There was only a slight pull from his injury and the prior incessant throb was barely a memory. All things considered, he felt good and well rested as he looked around the room.

"It's late?" Surprised, Steve noticed that was dark outside the hospital room's lone window and undoubtedly later in the evening. He grinned when he saw the flowers and then the stuffed animal which Kono pushed teasingly into his chest.

"Becca?" Steve didn't really to need to ask as he squished the brown stuffed animal in his fingers. "She's a good kid."

"She was a brave kid." Kono added with a smile. "She was scared for both of you and upset you didn't wake up before she left tonight."

"I'll make a point to call or see her tomorrow." With the bunny on his lap, Steve made his promise and then looked around the room once more, clearly surprised to not see his partner. "Danny? "Where did he go?"

"Coffee. Again." Motioning to the window sill, Kono tiredly pushed her lank hair behind an ear. Very serious now, she lost her smile as she sat gently down on the side of the bed. "You've been out for the count much longer than they expected. The attending doctor insisted you were fine, but we've been worried, boss."

Steve counted no less than six large and evidently quite empty cups. Smudged and stained by dried coffee-colored drips, his team had been waiting for him for some time. He frowned when he noticed Kono, herself, was still wearing her original beachwear despite the very late hour.

"How do you feel? And don't you dare say _'I'm fine'_  if you're not." Kono gently reprimanded him in advance..

Before he could answer though, there was a startled sound in the doorway. "He's awake?" Laced with relief, Danny's voice filled the room and Kono grinned down at Steve with a minuscule shrug to her shoulders. "It's about damned time!"

"Like I said, we've both been worried." Barely audible, Kono's eyes warned Steve to behave. Then she was moving aside to allow her friend room to see for himself.

"Well it's about time." Danny exclaimed again as a nonstop flood of words spewed from his mouth. "How can you get into so much trouble with a dog and on a holiday weekend? You know what? Never mind - don't answer that! Just tell me how do you feel. And don't you dare say that you're fine or so help me, Steven!"

The original quirk was back to Steve's lips as his vexed partner finally sat huffily on the edge of the bed, replacing precisely were Kono had been sitting. His relief was more than evident, but then so was the uncomfortable squirm as Danny quickly regained his feet. The amused quirk turned into a wide grin as Danny tried to adjust his irritated skin inside salt-dried clothing.

"What are you grinning at?" Danny frowned petulantly.

"So, Danno. I hear you have a rash? It's making you ... grumpy." The sly comment caused Danny's mouth to fall open. Lightly, Kono moved to the rear of the bed with a tiny gasp. Danny's mouth flapped soundlessly once, then twice before he glared at Kono. Her only defense was a shrug and lame shake of her head.

"I can't believe you just said that." Her disbelieving gaze turned on Steve instantly as she folded her arms defensively across her chest. "Not nice, boss."

"Uh huh." Looking from Kono and then back to Steve, Danny narrowed his eyes. The obligatory sound was an acknowledgment of a gauntlet being thrown at Kono's sandaled feet though he addressed his partner. "I'm grumpy?"

"Yep, Danno." Steve smirked while tapping Danny's knee. "You are sort of grumpy right now. Must be the rash."

The strangled gasp from the foot of the bed, quickly drew both men's attention. Red-faced, Kono had been wholly unable to bite back the stirrings of deep laughter. Wiping tears from her eyes and trying to bite her lip firmly, Kono was still wholly unable to stop her laughter from bursting out. However, she was pointing at their bedridden friend.

Through a bout of choked laughter, she finally got out the words. "He's a faker ... and a spy. It's not my fault!"

As the realization dawned, Danny slammed his mouth shut; with the stress of getting his partner to the hospital, he'd just about forgotten Steve's much earlier comment back inside the clinic storage room. He and Kono absolutely knew they'd been watched much earlier in the day but he hadn't quite put things together as of yet.

"What did you mean about me surfing?" He studied his partner as the head of the bed was slowly being thumbed up higher. Still smiling, Steve had yet to notice how closely he was being measured and weighed until after he got himself resettled against the thin pillows.

"What?" The all too innocent response was more than telling from the bedridden man. As if he needed to think for a moment, Steve pursed his lips and shrugged uselessly. "You know what, Danny? I really don't quite remember."

The disbelieving snorts were in stereo as Kono looked from Danny to Steve. "Unbelievable, brah." Kono remarked with a leery watery look. She couldn't help wondering how they were both going to back out of the entire truth. "Now you don't remember?"

"Uh, nope." The much too clipped confirmation lacked a deal of credibility as Steve maintained a loopy, innocent expression. "Must have been blood loss. I didn't know what I was saying."

"Blood loss?" Kono echoed, clearly stunned to her toes. Whatever Steve was playing at it, there was no way it would work as Danny's mental wheels chugged diligently forward now at a startling pace.

"Us. Me. Surfing. Explain yourself since it looked so  _great_  to you." Refusing to let it go, Danny not so patiently reminded Steve of his earlier words as Kono sidled more towards the doorway. His pause was telling and within seconds, Danny was cocking his head quizzically at Kono. His index finger rose into the air, once more squinting as certain possibilities slammed into place.

"You were watching us, Steven." Danny reported firmly. "You practically admitted it."

"Wasn't." Steve lamely voiced around a sharp intake of air which launched Danny's same left finger straight up into the air. With that motion now aimed at him, Steve nearly flinched in surprise.

"Spy!" Obviously remembering something as he finally put two and two together, Danny's next words were damning and Steve had nowhere to hide. In fact, Danny was now lambasting himself for not putting the information together well before that moment.

"Doc and Koa! You bum .. you were on the overlook watching us because Doc said you called him from there when you found his dog!" Squinting his eyes in warning, Danny added fuel to his accusations. "Sworn statement I'd say ... from a reliable source. A veritable scion of the community!"

"Scion?" Kono squeaked. She needed to palm her forehead in a vain attempt to stop laughing, but it was impossible.

As she giggled anew, Danny was plotting facts from dot to unrelenting dot because from that lofty parking area there would be only one way for Steve to be satisfied enough to watch them surf. Rotating his jaw from right to left, he remembered the takeout bag and what he'd also seen on the front seat of his partner's truck. Not only did they have corroborated proof, the evidence was definitive.

"You watched us all morning. Binoculars and even ...  _lunch_? That is just .. really .. over the top."

"Ah. Oh." Mumbling inanely, Steve grabbed the bed's remote back into his hand. Under the playfully stern gaze of his friend, he found the down button to thumb it viciously. Stuffing Becca's rabbit into the crook of his arm, the toy became a fluffy shield as he closed his eyes.

"Tired .. yeah, really tired now. Thanks for saving me ... good work with those flash bangs. G'night, you two."

"I waited here for this?" Danny snarked incredulously as Steve settled deeply into the hospital bed's thin mattress. "All this time.  _Hours_. Worried and waiting!  _Waiting_  for you to wake up to make sure you're okay, and this is what I get?"

He stood there transfixed, just staring at Steve's closed face and eyeing the remnants of the lopsided grin that remained teasingly on the outside of Steve's left lip. He looked completely ridiculous with the stuffed rabbit's ears just tickling the bottom of his chin. In the background, Kono was still wiping away snuffled tears of laughter. Forgetting his scratchy itchiness, Danny stood there for minutes on end until one last tiny question was formed solidly in his mind.

"Lunch." Danny whispered the word as he cocked his head quizzically. This had been no random drive-by but almost a planned stake-out. Prior to that weekend, only one person truly knew where they had intended to go on the North Shore. Kono fidgeted and then wrinkled her nose as the last fact clicked soundly home and questioning eyes turned her way.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	10. Chapter 10

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**Chapter Ten**

 

Gritting his teeth in annoyance when he felt the lurking presence behind him, Danny slammed the lid of his laptop closed. Steve had spent a long night and then the majority of Sunday hospitalized. With much cajoling and the true stabilization of his vitals, he'd been released late in the afternoon into his partner's care. However, the vagueness of said release had ruined any sketched out plans Danny and Kono might have been percolating.

Home for scarcely two hours and with the grill just heating for dinner, Steve was already bored. Slightly hunched as he walked room to room after a light nap, he'd finally located his errant partner in the corner of the lanai.

"What are you working on?" Steve asked around a yawn.

"My chess game." The sardonic reply halted the yawn mid-gape as Steve chuffed an tentative sound deep in his throat. Danny had his arm snug across the laptop's lid while simultaneously, his fingers drilled a tattoo on the table.

"Chess?"

"Hmm." Ignoring Steve's rising interest, Danny shrugged as if also very bored before only repeating the one syllable and offering nothing else. "Chess."

Steve rubbed idly around the bandages before slowly easing down into a vacant chair. Unable to hide a pained inhale as the healing wound pulled, Steve felt Danny's eyes boring into him. Forbidden to swim and to do any exercise beyond more than that of a short walk was going to be the most difficult of penances. It included even working on the Marquis because of the bending, lifting and stretching motions required to tinker on the classic car. Even bound to desk duty for seven full days would be part of the ultimate punishment.

His partner's presumed wrath would be the proverbial icing on the cake.

Shielding his eyes while looking at the sparkling waters on the horizon, Steve made a careful observation. "We've got a nice stretch of weather for the next few days."

"Hmm." Still acting entirely bored, Danny rested his chin on the palm of his hand to manage the sound once more. It irritated Steve no end as he adjusted himself in the chair and sighed heavily. With one hand camped out to rest near his bandaged side, he fidgeted again as the silence continued between them.

"Tomorrow, especially." Steve muttered under his breath.

Trying not to smile at his partner's discomfort, Danny had been diligently doing his homework for the next morning. With Steve now safely home, Danny knew that Kono would believe he'd forgotten to research Waimea. He had been doing just that when Steve arrived on the lanai. From what he'd learned, the weather would be more than nice ... it would be perfect. And on their last day of a long weekend, he and Kono would be able to revisit the North Shore.

Using the palm of his hand as a prop, Danny rotated his head to look at Steve directly. His eyes held a hint of amusement as his partner mentally flailed for the right words. After starting and stopping a few more times, Steve groaned under his breath and gave up. Gazing at the ocean, he pursed his lips stubbornly to keep his own private counsel. Nearly silent, Danny chuffed out a short breath of air at his partner's predicament and wondered if he should give the man a break.

After a long moment of silence, Danny leaned back in the chair with a large overly dramatic stretch. His voice continued to maintain a monotone, yet it held a sight note of amusement. "Yes, Steven. But you'll have an easier time getting in and out of your truck."

The first two words caused an instantaneous reaction, the first of which was disbelief followed by a slow smile. "Yes? Really?" Steve asked, as he met Danny's eyes to judge the sincerity of the blithe comment.

"You need a permanent keeper it seems." Rolling his eyes and lifting both hands high over his head, Danny had to laugh. "How else can I keep an eye on you?"

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

 

With Kono still in possession of all the surf boards, Danny confirmed after dinner that he'd meet his coach at dawn. The early hour shocked Steve until Danny explained the hectic over-crowding anticipated not only because of near perfect conditions, but also due to the holiday weekend. Smartly not answering the dry comment, Steve merely packed a bag for the next day, promising to be up and ready in time to leave.

Sneaking to the kitchen that next morning from the spare bedroom well before Steve stepped foot from his own, Danny opened his laptop one more time to verify his prior day's findings. Punching keys and memorizing what he saw, Danny soon had the laptop stowed with a self-satisfied smile. Things were right on track and he was well-prepared to manage any pending tests.

His return to the spare bedroom was to select particular beachwear as defined by what he'd just confirmed. Grinning happily to himself, Danny folded and packed other things that he'd need for the day.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

 

"Sit. Stay." Kono admonished Steve before she left him rather indefinitely next to towels, chairs, and fully stocked cooler. Hands on hips, she handed him the thermos filled with coffee more as a demand than a kindly offer. "Danny and I will be .. well, you know!"

"Uh, he's gone already." Grinning happily, Steve dug his heels comfortably into the sand. Leaving Kono to play nursemaid, Danny had literally dumped Steve in her lap to take his new board. By the time she followed Steve's hand, she only caught a glimpse of a long-sleeved black rasher duck diving through the waves.

"You better catch up!" Steve laughed as he got settled. "You've created a monster."

"Not nearly as bad as you!" Her retort laughed out, Kono took off on a sprint across the sands and into the water. "And you better stay out of trouble, boss!"

Danny was waiting patiently for Kono though when she did join him just beyond the breakers. They weren't the only ones there, but conditions would change drastically throughout the day with any number of kooks showing up to spoil everyone else's fun. Danny had no intention of falling into that particular category.

"The only reason I'm letting you surf today, brah, is because you were smart enough to wear the right rash guard." Her attempt at reprimand only made Danny smile broadly. Crossing his arms over his chest, he recited everything he'd looked up on the top surfing sites.

"The water temperature right now is between 72 and 74 degrees. It might not warm up the entire day despite the prevailing good to excellent conditions." Keeping his arms folded, he kept his smile. "The long-sleeved rash guard was recommended for anyone intending to surf this early in the day."

"Uh huh." Kono failed completely at being able to hide her smile. "What else?" She asked, now duly impressed that he might have worked a bit harder on homework than she gave him credit for.

"Winds are going to stay light and variable as a weak front goes through today. The best and cleanest surf will be now through the morning hours. But the sea breeze is going to increase in the afternoon. That will impact the swells and peaks." He hesitated on purpose and then grinned even more with unabashed glee as Kono could only nod her approval.

Comfortably sitting on his board, he had one more tidbit to offer though.

"So, coach, we have all morning but should probably call it a day around Noon or so?" Knowing that the change in winds would likely result in surf too challenging for him, Danny ended his recitation there. "I mean for me anyway ... I'd be happy to keep our spy occupied while you take advantage of the afternoon."

Danny laughed when Kono's eyebrows nearly disappeared in shock. Then she was laughing and giving him a high-five for a job well done. His recognition that she'd be in her glory during the afternoon sealed the deal on everything.

"I'd say that's a perfect plan." Pleased beyond words, Kono was thrilled that he'd put the effort into the research. "Let's see what we feel like around lunch because I might even want a break by that point. Plus, it's going to be busy and anything can happen. We don't need to set ourselves up for trouble."

Steve contentedly watched them take wave time and again. What he had seen from a distance, lacked the excitement of seeing it more up close and personal. His issue eventually became a physical discomfort. Needing to stretch, he carefully got to his feet where he stood slightly hunched for a few minutes before deciding to take a short amble to the water's edge. Movement worked for just so long and with an aggrieved sigh, he wound up ruffling through the cooler for a bite to eat in order to take the pain medication he'd been prescribed. Having refused it earlier, he definitely needed to take something now as the morning wore on and the beach became more crowded.

Danny stretched sore muscles as he watched his partner slowly pace the beach near their small encampment. Even from the water, he could see that Steve was becoming uncomfortable. When he saw him purposefully dig through the cooler, he frowned around a loud exhale.

"What's wrong?" Kono asked. "Is your knee bothering you?" Other than the odd lull between sets, they'd taken nearly every opportunity for a wave and she could easily understand if her student was indeed fatigued. His last attempt had been a spectacular fail and he had a new series of scratches along the outside of his left leg to prove how deeply he'd been driven down.

Danny grimaced as he traced the area near his thigh which was already red and beginning to purple. "You really timed that one wrong, brah." Kono chastised him while drifting closer to take another look. "Do you know what you did?" Ever the coach, she insisted that he dissect every bit of a run whether it be good or bad.

His rueful explanation was decidedly more informed after the depth of experiences he'd gone through in just a few days. "I tried too hard. Started early before it crested and then it was big .. fast .. I tried to muscle through it." Kono didn't need to answer because he was right in his breakdown. It had taken him longer to get back out into position and then many minutes to decide he was ready for another attempt.

"But your knee?" Worried for the discreet wince, she folded her arms in warning. He didn't need his confidence shattered. But more so, there was no point in surfing through any kind of pain; it was just another terrible accident waiting to happen.

"Not exactly my knee. Not really." His distracted remark had her instantly attentive towards the land-bound friend. "He's never going to admit defeat and we have been out here quite a long time."

It was all Danny needed to say for Kono to aim her board towards the next incoming set. "I'm good, if you are." Kono announced with a grin. But she was already on the move, leaving Danny to smile appreciatively and with the luxury of timing his own final wave of the day. By the time he arrived by the chairs a few minutes later, Kono was holding one finger to her lips to keep him quiet. Stretched out sloppily in a chair, Steve had fallen asleep with one hand trailing limply into the sand.

"We'll pack up before we wake him." Kono whispered as Danny rolled his eyes in good humor at his partner's obstinate condition. Making a few trips, the only thing left to do was one sleeping man and his lone chair.

"I'll get him." Danny said as he slowly made the trip back across the sands. The decision to call it a day was actually wise now that his scraped up leg was feeing tight and sore. Keeping a bit of a distance, he placed his hand carefully on Steve's shoulder not so surprised when Kono appeared by his side anyway.

"Hey, time to go. Steve?" Combined with his hand, his voice brought Steve awake much more slowly than even Danny expected. "Well one thing's for sure, you've certainly had enough." He snarked softly as Steve only blinked in confusion at the waves and hordes of people now surrounding him both on beach and in the water.

"That's it? We just got here." Steve had fallen asleep with the vengeance of someone needing time to heal and both his friends snorted in amusement. But it was these final words that had both laughing. "it's still early."

"Actually, boss, no it's not so early anymore." Kono supplied. "We've been here for a long time and it's time to call it a day."

"How was surfing, Danno? Kono's right, you are pretty good." His familiar compliment was pleased and genuine as Danny hauled him to his feet with a steadying hand. Still hunched over, the pain had abated but there was no doubt the man needed a real bed after being out for the morning.

"So you've said once before." Danny chuckled. "But now, it's time to go."

"Let's go, boss." Kono seconded as she gathered the last of their gear. Their final trek to the parking lot had them nearly pouring Steve into the passenger seat of the Silverado.

"Sorry, Danno." The apology was uttered around a yawn, but when Steve looked at Danny as he drove back to the house, his partner was smiling from ear to ear. "Ruined your last day ... maybe the whole weekend ... didn't mean to."

Cocking his head happily at Steve, Danny kept a circumspect eye on the road. His own offhand shrug was as genuine as Steve's earlier compliment. "I have to say that this weekend was far from ruined." Danny chuffed through another grinned out laugh. Counting on his fingers, Danny's list was impressive and soon Steve was smiling in kind.

"Let's see. There was a new beach and a new surfboard. Of which, did I tell you that Kono actually gave it to me?" Danny asked, pleased when Steve's mouth fell open in a duly impressed reaction.

"Her pro board?" Steve asked, to be sure he'd understood that comment. His stunned exhale increased the smile now permanently plastered across his partner's face.

"And despite an initially ruined lunch, there was a hostage situation combined with the most exciting use of flash bangs." Leering at Steve, Danny poked him gently in the shoulder. "That was just day two!"

Listening to his partner's very pleased recitation, Steve rested his head contentedly against the truck's door. Danny's last finger aimed directly upwards to nearly touch the roof of the truck. "Last but not least, this morning, I managed to impress one of the best surfers around, and .. I might add ... I've learned never,  _ever_  to expect a dull moment on this godforsaken rock."

The huffed sound from the passenger seat expressed Steve's appreciation. Rubbing the edges of the bandages under his t-shirt, Steve used his chin to gesture to the red, surfboard-laden car they were currently following onto the main highway.

"You know, since you're so good now and have your own board, when I get cleared the three of us could make a day of it." Steve suggested. However his partner's half-scolding reply was preceded by the firm wave of a hand between the empty space between them.

"Do not ...  _not_  ... push your luck!"

_**~ END ~** _


End file.
